Dead,Very old Fic: The Rising Shadow
by radiant requiem
Summary: A series of coincidences... Or fate? After three kids find themselves in a huge problem, they slowly realize it's up to them to save the world before it becomes what it was a good few hundred million years ago...A desolate wasteland.
1. Kazo's prologue

Kazo Myst walked along a narrow bridge that led over a dark river. With every tap of his foot, a piece of the wood along the bridge would "clack", and run a chill down his spine. The water rumbled below him as a Carvanha jumped out of the water, then jump back in.

Kazo, along with his Pidgeotto, Pidge, leant over the edge of the bridge upon hearing a continuously loud crashing noise. A whirlpool had appeared in the dark, murky water! Kazo gulped, and walked along the bridge slower than usual. Water condensation from the whirlpool had put beads of water on Kazo's shirt.

He put his hand on two of his pokeballs, and released them both at once. In a blinding flash of light, two pokemon appeared. A small dog, and a Rattlesnake.

"Check out the view, guys!" Kazo said, pointing towards the gradually setting sun. The sun's light reflected off the ocean to reveal a crimson color spread across the ocean. But, the whirlpool seemed to drain all color from the sea as well, or so it seemed for Kazo. He was just glad he wasn't swimming.

They continued walking for about an hour as the sun began to set along the horizon. This bridge seemed to never end.

Kazo felt a small vibration under his feet. Eevee had obviously felt it too, because it seemed to be inspecting the bridge. Kazo felt it again, it was stronger this time. Ekans felt it as well.

The third time, the bridge actually shook. Eevee crumbled to the floor, her small legs collapsing under the shaking bridge. Kazo actually had to grab a rail for support. Darkness had befallen them now, the sun completely vanishing into the distance

"Weird…" Kazo said, staring into the distance. He returned his pokemon, and mere seconds after returning them, he heard a loud roar, and the sound of cracking wood. He saw a silhouette of a sea serpent-esque creature, heading towards him. Not thinking twice, he ran. His pokedex gave a full description on the pokemon as he was running.

"_Gyarados- The Atrocious pokemon; _

_Rarely seen in the wild, these pokemon are known for mass destruction and mercilessness. Although that is only the stereotype, it is most often correct. It is almost confirmed that a huge group of Gyarados are responsible for the destruction of the infamous city, Atlantis."_

The suspense was building as the crashing of wood drew nearer. He was tiring out, when a wet spot on the bridge made him pivot and land on his back. Without even having the time to get back up, the Gyarados collided with him. He felt as though his life was immediately over, although he still maintained a steady heartbeat. His right arm had a huge gash in it, and smeared blood all over the bridge. The bridge supporting him crumbled, as he fell backwards into the cold, dark ocean. He screamed loudly, but shut his mouth as soon as he hit the water.

Up to this day as I write this, Kazo still cannot explain what the sensation felt like. Crashing into the water, that is.

The whirlpool immediately began pulling Kazo in. He knew he would go down. But it would not happen without a fight.

He began swimming in the opposite direction of the whirlpool. Every time he stroked with his right arm, his momentum fell greatly. The salted water stung awfully as it cleansed Kazo's wound, but the blood was still pouring out into the sea. Kazo was being pulled into the depths of the water now, being pulled under the rough current. He felt his three pokeballs unleashing themselves from his belt. He sprung for one, and grabbed it, but the others were cast away into the sea. His head was now completely underwater. Kazo gave his fight. It was not enough. Now it would end.

He woke up on the sand.

His right arm was bandaged, and he felt warmth from fire. He sat up, and looked around where he was. It didn't seem too familiar, so it couldn't be Mossdeep. There was a blazing fire in a circle of rocks right in front of him, lighting up the dark night.

"Colo!" Kazo turned around immediately to see a blonde girl in a skirt walking up to him. Beside her was a Ludicolo, holding a plate of fruit.

"You're okay! Great!" She said, smiling.

"Um… what happened? Why aren't I dead?" Kazo asked.

She bit her lip. "It's kind of weird actually. Sit down." Kazo obeyed orders. "Take a Mango and an Apicot Berry." Kazo reached for Ludicolo's tray and took one of each, and began biting into the berry. The girl, who introduced herself as Zoe, continued. "I'm the beach patroller. I see if anything's wrong. I was on the ocean on my Wailord, and I saw that Gyarados long before you did. I followed it towards you, but it was hard to maneuver around the whirlpool, so I slowed down a bit. Had we gone a bit faster, we might have been able to warn you… but by the time we got to you, the Gyarados had already smashed the bridge. It's a good thing Wailord knows dive, or else you would have been done for."

"Gee… um… Thanks!" Kazo said, pathetically. He felt his belt for pokeballs and sulked. He realized he had lost two in the ocean, but felt one on the far, left hand side of his belt.

A beeping noise came from Zoe's belt. She picked up a pager.

"Wild Sharpedo? Lilycove? I'm on it." She put the pager away, mumbled a barely audible "bye" to Kazo, jumped on Wailord and was off instantly.

Kazo saw that the waters had finally calmed. If he squinted, he saw the outline of a city.

"Mossdeep!" He cried in happiness. Moments later, a man in a small canoe passed by. Kazo hitched a ride with him and before you knew it, they were in Mossdeep city, Kazo running up the steps of his house.

--

Kazo was almost twelve now. After that ill-fated day with the Whirpool, he gave up training for a while, and went on vacation. His last stop was Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago. He took one last visit to the beach and saw a group of idiots bullying an innocent Horsea with a Manectric, a Minun and a Plusle.

Furious and without thinking, Kazo blurted out loud:

"What are you doing!"

The one with the Manectric stopped laughing and turned to Kazo, his pathetic smile turning into a frown.

"You don't like the way we do things? Is that it? Punk?" he said, his comrades nodding.

Kazo inspected them quickly. The leader was wearing dark shades with flame logos on the edges and had a toothpick in his mouth. He had a firm, muscly build, and a long tattoo on his right arm. His sleeveless shirt was adorned with skulls and flame. He was wearing dark pants, even though it was at least 95o farenheight outside. His pokemon was the Manectric, and he wore a Manectric-theme headband as well.

His accomplices were much more unintimidating. The one with the Minun was short and plump, also with a toothpick in his mouth. His hair was much like Scott's, and he wore a t-shirt that said "I don't bother with people who can read." The one with the Plusle was tall, blond and wore transperant glasses. He had a mischevious grin spread across his face. He also wore a white labcoat buttoned up tightly, and long, silver pants with Magnemite designs.

"I asked you a question. I expect you to answer."

Kazo gained a spontaneous boost of confidence and answered. "Yes. I do have a problem with it. Now go jump in a tar pit." he said triumphantly. Although his mockery resulted in frowns from the leader and the tall one, the short, plump one raised an eyebrow in obvious stupidity.

"Whassa tarpit?" he asked, quite resembling Patrick the Starfish from Spongebob Squarepants.

Ignoring the oblivious imbecile, the leader raised a fist and struck Kazo across the face, sending him flying into the water. The Horsea frowned this time around and dove underwater, into the depths of the sea.

Kazo was about to surface when he saw the Horsea dive. He followed it for about half a minute, when he seriously lacked air. Pivoting upwards in a spiral towards the surface, he grabbed his Eevee's pokeball.

On the shore, the plump one was blabbering again. "Didja kill him?" he asked pathetically. Almost right after the words left his mouth, Kazo erupted out of the water in a fanfare of water droplets. "Eevee! Go! Use Return!" Eevee flew out of the pokeball and glowed white. It then charged into the tall one and sent him flying into a Durin berry bush. "Magnemite! Use Thunderbolt on the Eevee!" He sent out a silver, one-eyed floating creature that blasted powerful shocks of lightning at Eevee. Just as it was shocking the small dog, a burst of fire came from the ocean. Everyone's attention turned to the open water as a Kingdra, followed by the Horsea, blasted continuous rays of fire at the Magnemite. It then blasted water at the three rogues who fled like the cowards they were.

As Kazo turned around to leave, with grin from ear to ear a, small something poked his foot. He saw the Horsea at his feet smile at him. It jumped and reached one of Kazo's pokeballs on his belt, and vanished inside. Kazo had caught his first water pokemon! The surge of delight was so amazing, Kazo immediately realized that he should start traning again.

Once he returned to Mossdeep, he realized that was the only place he hadn't gone yet on vacation! And his hometown too… tsk tsk… He trotted down to Mossdeep beach for a day of fun in the sun.

And what fun it was! He splashed around in the water with old friends and he saw the newly rebuilt bridge. He played in the water with wild Krabby, but the fun stopped immediately after the head lifeguard called off swim time on reports of wild Sharpedo.

There were four ominous-looking dorsal fins in the distance. Sometimes they would jump out of the water. Fortunately, they seemed to be standing still, and not charging towards Kazo. But, he knew Sharpedo could move VERY quickly, so he turned around and ran, along with the dozens of other people, towards the beach.

As he ran along a narrow sandbank, he suddenly fell into very deep water. He looked into the distance- the fins were gone. He suddenly saw a glow of light emitting from a Chinchou, and saw that the Sharpedo were charging at him from underwater! He took the bucket that he had in his hand, scooped up the Chinchou, jumped back on the sandbank, and ran back to shore.

Once at shore, Kazo collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. Then, he got up, shook his head, and looked in the bucket. He had caught a Chinchou and a Shellder as well! They seemed to be playing. He smiled, and rushed them back home to put in his aquarium for the time being.

It was a long, tiring day. He caught two new pokemon, but he knew that in two days, on his twelth birthday, he would really set off on his journey. But that was two days from now. Tommorrow, he would go on a deep sea fishing cruise with his dad.

--

Kazo felt the ocean wind rush against his face. He had left off very early in the morning, and the sun just finished rising completely. "Dad, the SS Feebas is just as sturdy as it was a few years ago, isn't it?" the Feebas logo along the side of the ship was fading and chipping.

"'Course it is son. Now, let's use my dive rods and get-a fishin'." Kazo's dad opened a case with his own invention in it, Dive Rods. Super Rods with Dive Balls put as the lure, and small video cameras embedded in the rods so you can see what's going on.

"Thanks Dad!" Kazo said. He casted his into the water and he watched on the screen. A few Tentacruel came close to being caught, but they left at the last second. "C'mon… Kazo said." Suddenly, a Relicanth sprang out of nowhere and grabbed the lure. It took Kazo by surprise and he fumbled, leaning against the rail. He got his posture back quickly though, and the game of tug-of-war between person and pokemon began. He pulled hard and eventually the Relicanth gave in. Kazo reeled it up to the boat and smiled as his dad took a picture of him with it. He stuffed it in a pokeball.

After a full day of fishing, Kazo's dad turned the Feebas around and they went home.

"Kazo! You're awake! Happy Birthday!" His mom greeted him. "Hon, Your aunt Bria is flying in from Jhoto at the Rustboro airport. She needs an escort. I'm looking at you. Why don't you go pick her up? Be sure to come back though! Bye!"

"Mom…How am I-"

"You'll take the Feebas. Hurry now! Her plane's landing in a few minutes.

He got out of bed, grudgingly. "Happy Birthday to me." he said, rolling his eyes. He got dressed, and stuffed Shellder and Chinchou into pokeballs, leaving the aquarium empty again.

As Kazo passed the bridge on his way to Rustboro, a few men were on the bridge talking about something. If Kazo had heard it, many things may have been revealed.

"The kid said it was a Gyarados, right? Well, it's impossible for a level seventy Gyarados to randomly pop up. Unless you caount this note I found in my email inbox that was sent to me two years ago and was put in my spam folder." The man held up a note to the others who gasped. It said:

"Let the kid die or you surely will." they all read aloud. Suddenly, the bridge rumbled and a Gyarados popped up out of nowhere and bit the bridge in half. Just to their luck, a whirlpool had just finished forming and was sucking them in. Only one of the men made it safely to shore, with very many scrapes and bleeding cuts from the wood. He brought his hat to his chest in mourning of the others that had gone under the face of the sea.

_Redone on August 16th, 2006_


	2. Felix's prologue

**Felix's Prologue**

**Underage Assignment**

"Yes. Eight years old. That's right. Mmm hmm… Let me check…"

Felix Rentrut sat at the kitchen table beside his mom. Every year, he asked to become a trainer. Every year, he got turned down. Why would this year be any different?

"Yes… I think I have it here…" his mom continued. She dove into her purse.

His aunt, Sabrina, the leader of the Saffron Gym, had taught him basic psychic powers. He was currently amusing himself by spinning a marble around the table in a sort of trance. Then his mom came out of her purse and opened her wallet. She took a blank trainer card out.

"Yes. No. No ID number yet. EXCUSE ME!" Felix rolled his eyes. He saw this coming.

Spoink, the family housepet, hopped on Felix's knee and smiled. "Up for a round of Psyball?" Felix asked the psychic pokemon. Its eyes became small slits signifying that it was happy. Then it nodded.

Psyball was a game Felix invented with Spoink. You have to take an empty room, and it was dodgeball. You couldn't touch the ball. The rules were basically the same. The room is split in two and you can't cross the line with a body part. Then, each person takes a ball with their mind and tries to hit the other person. If you touch a ball in any way other than telepathically, you lose a life. You have three.

They were down to 2 each when Felix's mom called him. They ran into the kitchen. Felix's mom was off the phone now.

"Felix! Great news! Turns out they have a shortage of youngsters in Kanto, Hoenn and Johto! In other words… you're in!" Felix did not know what to say. His mouth fell to the floor.

"I'm what?"

"You're in! Felix! You're in!" She squealed. "But you need a starter… I've arranged for your father and you to drive to Pallet."

"But that'll take DAYS!"

"Take it or leave it, Felix."

"Yes, ma." Felix said sulking.

"Spoink! Poink!" The small pig was jumping around. Using telepathy, it lifted a pen and began writing in broken English on a piece of paper on the floor."

"Wat abut mi"? Felix shrugged and stared at the writing. Spoink had learnt a good bit of English, but Felix still couldn't make this out. Then his eyes grew wide. "What about me! Yes! Mom, I can take Spoink!"

"Of course… dear." Felix's mom's eyes began tearing. Now, she didn't look excited – she only looked sad. "I'll miss you, my little trainer. Be sure to visit." Her eyes were really tearing now as she leaned over and picked Felix up in a happy embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"C'mon Spoink! Bye mom!"

Felix's mom looked more proud than anything else now. "Bye… Felix."

"He's what!"

"I told you Sabrina – he's an official trainer."

Sabrina sat in a recliner at Saffron gym. Not many trainers had come along for a while. Her phone was on loudspeaker.

"Are we talking about the same Felix?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, god Michelle, now, you know what this means… I'm the aunt of a trainer!"

"Yep, and he's out in the wild now."

"Without a pokemon!"

"No… he's got Spoink."

"Ah okay. Nice talking to you Michelle. Bye!" Sabrina used her psychic powers to end the transmission. "Felix… whoa." She took out a pokeball from a drawer, and held it up to the sun. It had a pokemon in it. She scribbled a note on it and, using her powers, maneuvered it out the window and on it's way to Felix.

"I got my boulder badge! I got my boulder badge!" Felix sung happily. It was sunset in Cerulean, the next town. He checked into a motel, and got to sleep.

A pokeball flew into the room via an open window. It was surrounded by a purple aura. It smashed into Felix, waking him up. The purple aura fainted, and it landed in Felix's hands. He removed the yellow sticky note on it and read it.

"Felix—

You've grown! You're a trainer now… I can't believe it. Maybe this small token of appreciation will show you how great I think you are. I can't wait for our match together. Bye!

-- Aunt Sabrina"

Felix opened the pokeball. An Abra appeared. "Awesome!" Felix whispered. Then, a clicking sound and the lights went out. "Abra… use flash." The room lit up and a dark silhouette appeared a mere few yards from Felix, on the other side of the room. It had dark pincers on each hand, like scissors, and a humanlike build, and took a step towards Felix.

"Aboora!" cried Felix's new pokemon. It blasted a ray of light at the creature that vanished instantly.

"What the heck was that thing!" Felix cried.

He flicked through a pokedex he received when he was yound in search of footprints to match those on the floor. He finally came to it -- Number 212 – Scizor.

"This pokemon overheats very quickly inside the steel shell on it's body. It flaps it's wings 2 times the outdoor temperature per second to keep cool.

(AE: 90o outdoors it will flap its wings 180 times per second.)"

"The Dex doesn't classify Scizor as your every-day wild pokemon though… I wonder how it got here." Felix decided to get rest, so he climbed into bed.

"I got the cascade badge! Lalalalala!" Felix danced in joy holding upa badge that looked like a drop of water, he danced in pure joy. He ran in circles singing his pathetic song when he tripped over a rock. "What…. is that?" The rock had the imprint of a hand ENGRAVED on it, and it seemed to move at some times. Felix picked it up and put it in his bag.

Once he reached Vermillion city, his pokemon were exausthed, so he checked into the pokemon center, and turned on the news in the lounge while his pokemon were getting healed.

"In other news, the investigation on the Gyarados incident in Mossdeep is still undergoing. People have not reported other strange incidents revolving around pokemon as of yet. If you do- Call the police immediately. Now to local news where a young boy sued the flower shop for selling him a bouquet that was filled with 2 Beedrill."

Felix reached for the phone. He picked it up, but there was no tone. "I'm sorry dear, but the phone's not been workin for a while now… The repairman should come in the morning." said Nurse Joy.

Felix was finally back in Saffron, ready to challenge Sabrina. He would finally battle his aunt! How he waited for this forever. He looked at his recently aqquired thunder badge. He smiled. "These leaders are really lame. I can't wait to chllenge my aunt. She's where the challenge is at." He entered the gym, and, surprisingly, Sabrina was waiting. No gym trainers. Just Sabrina.

"I knew you were coming." She said monotonously. "Let's begin." She sent out an Alakazam.

"Go! Ab-" he couldn't finish the sentence, because he felt something move in his bag. He leaned over… and saw the rock, obviously an egg, had hatched! It hatched into an Aipom.

"Um… Go, Aipom? Use Double Slap!"

"Kazam!" The pokemon stopped Aipom in it's tracks. Aipom's eyes glew green, and it hand gained an aura. It used its mind to pick up a stone in a corner of the gym and slammed it at Alakazam, who stopped it midway and crushed Aipom with it. KO

"Listen, Felix, if you wanna beat me, learn your type advantages! A half-psychic Aipom won't beat an Alakazam. Go find a dark type or something." Felix left the gym sulking.

"Next stop on the magnet train schedule-Blackthorn city. Please enjoy the ride." came the automated voice of the magnet train. Felix was going to Blackthorn because apparently, there was an overpopulation of Murkrow there. The perfect pokemon, a dark type. He looked at some ads. One was advertising the new Airport in Cerulean, making the city way more crowded.

The train skidded to a halt. Kazo stepped out, and took a look around. All the houses looked the same, black roofs, and lit windows. It was nighttime in Johto, although he only left twenty minutes ago on the train. There's some extreme speeds at work there. He looked around. He hadn't really caught a pokemon yet, so he was really looking forward to this. Then, he heard a loud cawing noise. He turned around swiftly and saw a Murkrow perched on a fence. "Aipom! Go! Use doubleslap!" The monkey used it's large hand to slam into Murkrow… once… then twice.

"KROWW!" It howled. It blasted a shadow ball at Aipom. Aipom's eyes began glowing and the aura around it's tail returned. It hit the shadow ball with it's tail as one usually does with a baseball bat. The attack went pivoting back at the Murkrow, who fell on the lawn, still. Felix pulled a pokeball from his bag and threw it at the Murkrow. After a few shakes, the pokemon was caught. Felix punched the air in triumph. He picked up the pokeball and ran back to the train station.

Felix sat back in the train. He rested his head against the back of the seat as instructed, so the speed doesn't snap your neck. Once the train was under way, a girl with brown hair approached him. She introduced herself as Selena, and the two quickly became friends.

Felix parted with Selena in Saffron. They exchanged pokegear numbers, to stay in touch.

Felix walked up to the Saffron gym, after the pokemon center. His Murkrow was healed up and ready for battle.

The doors opened on their own. Sabrina was sitting in an armchair filing her nails when Felix walked in. She raised and eyebrow, and stood up. She snapped two fingers and both the armchair and the nail file vanished.

"You're back, Felix. I knew it. Ready to rumble?" she said, grinning.

"You can bet your life on it!" Felix said. "One on one. Go! Murkrow!" Felix threw a pokeball through the air, and, upon hitting the ground, revealed the dark type pokemon he had recently caught.

"Go! Alakazam!" Howled Sabrina. A humanshape pokemon appeared out of nowhere. "Use Psybeam!"

A blast of vividly colored circles were shot directly at the crow. Although they made contact, Murkrow didn't even flinch.

"Heh heh… Murkrow! Faint attack!" The bird's eyes narrowed into slits and it spontaneously vanished.

The room was still. Suddenly, Murkrow reappeared in the sky behind Alakazam, and dove in for the killer. Alakazam turned around, but simply stared at Murkrow like a deer in headlights. Murkrow rammed into it, and shot it backwards. Alakazam got up, and growled.

"Use Double Team!" Alakazam let out a victorious cry and split into several other forms. All the Alakazam were staring at Murkrow.

"Playing at the defensive, eh, Auntie?" Felix said, partly annoying Sabrina. "Night Shade!" Suddenly, Murkrow blasted a ray of darkness at an Alakazam. It was hit… and vanished. Murkrow blasted all of them until three were left.

"Dynamicpuch!" Sabrina ordered. All three Alakazam's fists began growing a white aura, and, in single file, they began ramming into Murkrow.

Murkrow backed up against a wall. Its eyes narrowed once more. Once the first Alakazam was about to ram into Murkrow, it flew up in the air and Alakazam went into the wall. But, literally. The first two simply flew into the wall! However, the third one was much more unlucky. The original slammed into the wall and, if not shaken enough byy the slam, got blasted by Murkrow with a Night Shade attack. Alakazam mumbled something, and fell to the floor in a cloud of dust.

"How… But…" Sabrina smiled. "Felix, you're a great trainer and highly deserving of the Marsh badge. Now, you have bigger things to accomplish. Stay in touch!" Sabrina smiled, and the next thing Felix knew, he was outside the gym holding a Marsh badge in his hand.

_(Many days later…)_

Felix walked towards the towering Indigo Plateau. He showed off all his badges as he neared the Kanto pokemon league. This could make or break a reputation. Whatever awaited him, he was ready for it. With big steps (as big as possible, considering his size) he opened the doors, only to be greeted by a Cooltrainer behind the reception desk holding a large ruler.

"Hey kiddie! Are you here to challenge the pokemon league?" Felix nodded. The cooltrainer stepped out from behind the desk and pressed the ruler to Felix's side. It towered at least a foot above him."Hmm… Sorry, kiddie, looks like you're to short. Wanna lollipop?" asked the Cooltrainer.

Felix, thouroughly infuriated, screamed: "LOLLIPOP MY SPOINK!" Felix used psychic powers to snap the lollipop in half, and then snap the ruler in half. The cooltrainer stared, awed, and stepped back. Felix ran out the doors.

"Pretty miffed, eh?" Felix jumped and turned around. He saw Sabrina behind him, grinning. "I thought so." Felix frowned. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Felix, I'm psychic, remember? How do you know Kanto is the place for you? One of my girlfriends, Phoebe, says Hoenn's got great new pokemon. Not to mention… The Hoenn league has no size limit."

Felix promptly teleported home (with Abra's help) and began packing.

"Are you sure the magnet train goes all the way to Hoenn?" Selena asked. Felix had called her to invite her to Hoenn, because it's always more fun to be with a friend. She agreed to come, because frankly, she was getting bored of Kanto too. They were in the Saffron magnet train station, and Felix was checking the routes. He finally turned to Selena.

"If we take the Squirtle line to Azalea, we can hitch the Cascoon line to Mt.Mortar and find the nifty hotel…

… then the Sunkern line will take us to the blue joints that separate in different ways, then we take the cruise ship to Lilycove, Hoenn." Felix finished, twenty-five minutes later.

"This'll take how long?..." Selena asked.

"Three weeks. A month, tops." Felix said. Selena just stared, shaking her head. Then, Felix felt something in his pocket.

"Of course! The Cerulean airport! The price'll average out to the same thing anyways! Come on!" Felix ran outside and hitched a taxi. Selena climbed in, and they were on their way to Cerulean.

"Thank you for flying air Hoenn. Our Destination; Rustboro Airport. Estimated time until arrival, Ten hours, Fourteen minutes, and nineteen seconds. Eighteen, Seventeen, Sixteen…"

Selena and Felix adjusted themselves in their seats. A chapter of their life was beginning to close, and it would be the beginning of a marvelous adventure. As the plane reared off the runway and into the sky, Felix looked out the window, wondering what awaited him, and fell asleep.


	3. Selena's Prologue

**Selena's Prologue**

**The Coordination Aspiration**

"Remember; you cannot catch any of the following pokemon:" Began the teacher. Selena sunk lower into her seat. It was the last day of trainer's school, and they were going on a field trip. But leave it to Ms. Alitta to take out slides on the school bus. She sighed. At least she could catch a pokemon at the Safari Zone, the new one that they opened along Mahogany. She was hoping for anything cool, but really, anything at all would do. She took out her lucky rock and began stroking it for good luck. It had red and blue triangles on it, and since triangles were her favorite shape, she kept it for good luck. Sometimes, it seemed to move when she stroked it.

"Totodile, Marshtomp, Seaking, Tropius…" Selena began tuning out the teacher. She hated long, grueling lessons about what to do or what not to do. That's why she was so excited to start a new adventure. She ran her hands through her brown, spiked hair and took out her pokenav plus, which had a live TV outlet. She began watching the news, as it was the only thing on.

"A Pokemon Center in Vermillion City was destroyed by a superpowered being – it is currently unknown as to whether or not it was result of pokemon or human. This is the only footage we have as of yet." She leaned closer to the small screen as a blurry shadow sped through the center. The camera shook, and everyone left, then there was an explosion, and the whole center exploded. The camera went snowy, and the reporter continued. "Although all the people inside were evacuated, several recovering pokemon's injuries were severly worsened. Many may never recover.

We asked Felina Joy, the Nurse and owner of said pokemon center, if anything odd happened recently. She said that she had a kid come in and tried to call 911, but the phone was broken, as it had been for days. When the repairman came in the morning, he said that the cable was cut by something very sharp. This is Elana Nelerannzei reporting."

"... Ludicolo, Dodrio or Latias." finished Ms.Alitta. The bus came to a halt as all the kids heaved a sigh of relief.

Selena walked around the area, scoping it for strong pokemon. Then, she felt a strong gust of wind pass her, and a buzzing noise. She turned around swiftly, and saw a very small Yanma resting on a lilypad in a lake. She slowly began creeping up to it, with a pokeball in her hand. She got very close, when the lilypad seemed to move and shake Yanma off! The bug flew off the lilypad immediately and at very admirable speed. She threw her pokeball quickly without thinking, and missed. It landed in the small pond, and a very weak current from underwater slowly pushed it towards the lilypad that Yanma was resting on. Once the pokeball touched the lilypad, it upturned itself to reveal a Lotad, just before getting sucked up in the ball without hope of escape. When it was finally caught for sure, Selena let out a triumphant "Yes!" and jumped in the air.

"I'm going now! See ya mom!" Selena walked into the living room of her house in Blackthorn city. Just as she was about to continue and walk to the door, she saw a small kid attacking a Murkrow on the fence. It was a great battle, and the kid had skills. Then, she saw him throwing the pokeball at the crow, and it vanished in a flash of vibrant, red light. The boy then grabbed the pokeball, and headed down to the magnet train station. Selena opened the door to her house and followed him.

It turns out the kid's name was Felix. She socialized with him on the train; you know the drill, pokecell number exchange, talk about pokemon, things like that. When the train finally skidded to a halt, she left Felix to challenge his gyms and she went to the Fighting Dojo.

As she pushed open the doors that seemed to be made of a bamboo-like wood, a flood of soft, oriental music filled her ears. A group of men and women were honing their martial arts skills with fighting pokemon alongside them, like Medicham or Heracross. She walked up to the end of the room and asked for help on challenging the Dojo.

"A challenger? You have to beat me, little Madam, before you can challenge Kenji, the leader of out distinguished Dojo." He paused for a moment. "Go! Mankey!" A Pig Monkey came out of an ultra ball thrown on the ground, and began howling. Suddenly, the soft oriental music turned into a tune that much ressembled the one on pokemon Colosseum used in battles. She was confused by the music change but remained determined. "Go! Lotad!" Her lilypad pokemon came out. It looked ready to fight.

"Use Absorb!" A bunch of spores flew out of Lotad and hit Mankey square in the chest. Mankey seemed to slowly lose energy, when the spores flew off its body and returned to Lotad. The pig monkey was infuriated.

"Karate Chop!" The Mankey leapt in the air, with one of its hands in a chop shape over its head. Lotad looked up in a trance, but managed to avoid the Karate Chop at the last second. Mankey's hand got stuck in the floor of the stadium!"

"Tackle!" Lotad rammed into Mankey, not doing very much damage, but letting Mankey's hand get free.

"Low Kick!" Mankey ran up to Lotad and swept its foot under the lilypad pokemon, sending it flying off ts feet and careening into a wall.

"Water Gun!" Lotad blasted a small stream of water at Mankey. It hit it right in the eyes, making the pokemon clutch them in utter pain. "Finish it with absorb, Lotad!" The pokemon shot the same spores as before at Mankey. The pokemon was still clutching its eyes when the yellow spores got scattered on the pokemon's body. It howled in pain as it tried to dust off the spores, but to no avail. It collapsed on the floor before being returned in a ray of crimson light. The spores had returned to Lotad already, who had now fully healed after the low kick attack.

"Breloom!" The Karateka sent out a pokemon with a mushroom on its head and tail. It had a greenish yellow hue to it, and its eyes were in a "V" type of frown.

"Mach Puch!" The pokemon sped around, and delivered a quick blow to Lotad, who went spinning across the room and landing against the wall. Lotad shook off the blow quickly.

"Absorb!" Lotad reared back and shot spores at Breloom, who avoided all of them. It was getting ready to attack, when;

"Astonish!" screamed Selena. Lotad quickly shot into Breloom, knocking it a bit backwards.

"Headbutt it, Breloom!" The Mushroom pokemon reared its head backwards, and then flinched. Upon trying again, it flinched once more, and couldn't attack!

"Now! Lotad! Water gun!" The small pokemon blasted water on the floorboard that Breloom was standing on. Breloom looked curiously at what was happening, but once it figured out, it was too late. It had been shot in the air like a seesaw when the water pressure pressed against the boards. Lotad then blasted the floorboard it was standing on with water, and shot itself in the air itself. Lotad then divebombed through the air and slammed into Breloom. The divebomb attack, since executed in the air, was considered like a flying type attack. Once Breloom hit the floor it was completely KO'd.

"Wha-… Return… Breloom." The trainer motioned to a door on the side of the large hall.

"Go through and pursue your destiny, yound woman." said the Karateka. Selena walked towards the room and slowly opened the door. The room was dark and was lit solely by candles placed in the corners of the room and one in the center. The one in the center showed the silhouette of a man. Selena stepped forward, when a voice broke the awkward silence.

"Come on, and challenge me!" The man put his hand on the candle and screamed. "How does he just "put it out" without burning himself!" then he rose and snapped his fingers, and all the candles grew much brighter and stronger and the whole room was lit up. "That's more like it." Selena could see the man was not the seventy year old Zen bald headed man she stereotyped him as. In fact, he couldn't be more than fifteen. He spoke again.

"My uncle's out, but I'm sure enough that my pokemon can beat you." She also noticed that the belt he wore was not black, but brown. Her thoughts were shattered as he summoned a pokemon.

"Heracross! Go!" The Large Horn pokemon had a headband like the one his trainer wore on its horn.

"So, you're not Kenji?" She asked.

"No. I'm his nephew, Joey. You got a problem? Send out your pokemon."

Selena nodded. "Lotad!" Her lilypad pokemon appeared once again. It looked as determined as ever. She got the first move. "Use the Divebomb combo!" Lotad blasted water like before on the floorboard, but it took much longer for the attack to take effect, considering Heracross was a good forty pounds heavier than Breloom. It was, however, much stupider and could not make out at all what was going on until Lotad propelled him in the air. Lotad then propelled itself in the air and proceded to divebomb Heracross. It wasn't that stupid though. It's back opened up and revealed two glossy wings. Heracross moved swiftly out of the way, and Lotad crashed into the solid floor.

"Brick Break!" Heracross frowned and dove to the ground where Lotad was lying down. It crashed into Lotad with tremendous speed that left Lotad on the floor, practically unconscious.

"Huh! C'mon Lotad! Um… Water gun above the candles!" Lotad did as it was told, and the extreme heat of the candles created steam! The thick, misty steam shrouded the room. Selena could see Lotad no longer and simply had to trust her. She was pleased with Lotad's obedience so far and hoped it would last a bit longer. The only visible source of light came from the candles.

"Dive!" came Joey's voice. Heracross flew into the ground right beside Lotad, giving it a scare. It happened once more, when Selena noticed something.

"Lotad!" It's flying above the mist! It can see you!"

"TAD!"

"Dive on it again Heracross!" Heracross flew into the mist.

"Water gun on its wings Lotad!" The Lilypad pokemon filled its mouth with water. Heracross gave a groan as its wings were wet and it tumbled clumsily to earth. Lotad began tackling it nonstop when Selena got a spontaneous idea.

"Use water gun on the floorboards!" Lotad obeyed reluctantly, unsure what the point of this was, since a divebomb attack would be a large risk. The large horn pokemon was sent flying in the air, and right into Selena's target, the farthermost candle. Heracross howled as it got burned in the flames and fainted. Joey reluctantly returned his pokemon.

"Well, what prize do you want?" he asked lifting up a scroll revealing two pokeballs, with a space for another, but it was seemingly gone. The spaces for them were labeled with pictures. She saw the empty one and decisively said:

"Hitmontop."

"Well, er, it's just that," Joey paused. "I took that one. It's kinda my favorite pokemon. Sorry. Hey, I've got an idea…" He shuffled around the back of the Dojo and found a pokeball.

"Here. It's a Tyrogue, you can evolve it into Hitmontop someday," said Joey.

"Thanks." Selena said, walking out of the room. As she entered the main room, the oriental music flooded her ears once again. She walked out, and into the hustle and bustle of Saffron.

"Hmm?" She asked casually. "What's this?" She looked at a flyer. "Pokemon Contest, eh? Piece of cake!" She continued reading. "Come to Saffron hall this Saturday to watch the beginners duel it out!" She ran to Saffron Hall across the street.

"Hello?" She said entering.

"Wonderful! We've found our last entrant!" said a blue-haired girl at the reception. "Sign here." Selena did as she was told, and was quickly pushed into the neighboring room. She found herself on a stage with seven other people. The announcer spoke.

"First up! Next, Elanna and Flaafy, Gordon and Numel, James and Zubat, Bailey and Pidgeotto, Alicia and Ledyba, Austin and Phanpy, and Selena with Lotad!" All the contestants stepped foraward in turn, prepared to appeal with delightful combos.

And appeal they did! Pokemon after pokemon made dazzling appeals, some better than others. Then, it came to be Selena's turn. She gulped and stepped forward. The only thing she knew about contests she learnt from TV. How did she expect to win? It was too late to back out now, though. This was a commitment she would just have to deal with.

As she stepped up, music began playing. The music would suit whatever attack the pokemon used. She gulped again, and began her combo.

"Lotad! Divebomb!" A plank of wood was brought out to help Lotad, since the floor was concrete. It blasted water and the music quickened. Then, the wood gave way and blasted Lotad in the air. She shimmered in the air and began her powerful dive to the floor. Invisible to the naked eye due to speed, she crashed into the wood and sent all the pieces flying. They were wet, so they shimmered as they neared the lights in the Saffron Hall. Then, when they finally did, the wetness wore off and they caught fire, slowly tumbling to the ground like the embers left from fireworks. The crowd applauded, and the appeal was over.

"What a stupendous round of appeals!" Came the voice of the announcer. "The judging process will now begin. May the studio audience please vote using the keypads given out at the start of the show." It was only then that Selena noticed that there were cameras all over the place! She shuddered. _I'm on TV!_

"We have tallied the votes. Now, we will split you up into two large groups. One will stay, one will leave right away." All the contestants gulped simultaneously.

"Kael, step forward, Austin, step forward, Bailey, step forward, and Selena, step forward." He paused for dramatic effect. "Back row is leaving now." Gordon, James, Elanna and Alicia frowned, and left with solemn looks on their faces.

"Now for Judge's choice. The Judge and I will eliminate two more contestants." "Selena, Austin…" Another pause. "You are our finalists." Both of their eyes grew huge. Bailey and Kael frowned, and like the four before them, left the room grimly.

"And now the final decision… May the studio audience please vote a final time…" He paused. "The votes are in… and boy is it close. However, the winner is…" Another pause. "Austin and his Phanpy!" Austin yelled in happiness and went up to claim his ribbon. He took his place beside Selena once more, because the white-haired judge was readying himself to say something.

"Although Austin is the only one with a ribbon today," he began, "Selena, Bailey and Kael will also be participating in the intermidiate contest in Cerulean city tomorrow. Be there." Kael and Bailey walked up to the stage again and congratulated Selena and Austin. Their grief over their loss had seemingly vanished.

(The next day…)

"Welcome, one and all, to the intermediate pokemon contest! Let us welcome our eight contestants today, four of which were chosen yesterday, and the other four chosen a week or so ago. Introducing: Kael and Swinub! Selena and Lotad! Austin and Phanpy! Bailey and Pidgeotto! Verne and Doduo! Ashley and Ninjask! Pratt and Diglett! And, our secret contest coordinator… Misty and Staryu!" Although applause was great for all the contestants, it was much greater for Misty, the leader of the gym in Cerulean. She had recently taken up contests, and excelled at them.

"Present your appeals… now!"

Kael, Selena, Austin and Bailey pulled the same appeals as last round. Verne used a fury peck combo, Ashley took advantage of Ninjask's speed to make a masterful double team combo, Pratt made amazing symbols underground with Dig, and Misty, well, Misty really worked it, and had this been a beauty contest, her Staryu's amazing appeals would have won her first place for sure!

"The studio audience can vote now… Tallying the votes... Aha! Here we go… I will eliminate two people right now. Bailey… Safe. Selena… Safe…Austin…Safe… Pratt… Safe… Verne… Safe… and Misty… Safe. Kael and Ashley, you're out.Thank you for participating. They left in a blast of applause. They were disappointed but proud.

"Now, our special studio guest will eliminate two people. Can we please have a round of applause for Professor Gary Oak!" A teenager with spiked hair walked onto the stage. The announcer felt compelled to give a small bio for Gary, so he did.

"When his Grandfather retired and moved to Hoenn, Gary took over the professor business. He is now known all over the world as the Kanto Professor! Give it up for Gary… Oak!" The whistling, screaming and clapping was extremely loud. The announcer gave Gary a microphone, and he began speaking.

"All of these contestants are great. It's really hard eliminating two people, but I will because I have to. Can Verne and Pratt please come center stage?" They did as they were told. "I'm sorry," Gary started, "but you are eliminated." They nodded, and left the stage sulking.

"That was Gary Oak everyone!" The whistling, cheering and clapping came once more.

"Now for the Judge's elimination… This will reveal the finalists…" The Judge cut off the announcer.

"The finalists are… Selena and Misty!" Selena said bye to Austin and Bailey, who bid her good luck.

"Now for the studio audience to re-judge!" The shuffle of hands was seen in the audience.Then, when the announcer got the results on a slip of paper, his mouth fell to the ground.

"With three extra points than her opponent… the winner is… Selena and Lotad!" Selena screamed in happiness and ran to shake the judge's hand. Then, she received the ribbon from him and smiled for pictures in the audience.

When Selena left the hall, she was stopped by Misty.

"You've got a lot of talent Selena! And you showed me something. Although I may be a great coordinator, I'm meant to be a gym leader. To thank you, I need to give you a gift." Misty handed over a wrapped box with a ribbon. "Never give up coordinating, Selena. I see it in your eyes. There's passion in them, and that's the one thing you need to win." Misty waved, and walked back to Cerulean gym. Selena opeed the package and saw a pokeball that glittered in the moonlight. There was a note too! She read it.

_Selena-_

_Never give up your dream. You will win the grand festival, no doubt. Keep practicing and thank you for bringing me back to reality. Hope you like Staryu. ._

_-Misty. _

Selena almost choked. A gym leader gave her a pokemon! Wow. Just then, her pokecell rang. It was Felix, inviting Selena to adventure with him in Hoenn!

Before she knew it, she was in the Saffron magnet train station with Felix, planning out their trip to Hoenn.

"Are you sure the magnet train goes all the way to Hoenn?" Selena asked. Felix had called her to invite her to Hoenn, because it's always more fun to be with a friend. She agreed to come, because frankly, she was getting bored of Kanto too. They were in the Saffron magnet train station, and Felix was checking the routes. He finally turned to Selena.

"If we take the Squirtle line to Azalea, we can hitch the Cascoon line to Mt.Mortar and find the nifty hotel…

… then the Sunkern line will take us to the blue joints that separate in different ways, then we take the cruise ship to Lilycove, Hoenn." Felix finished, twenty-five minutes later.

"This'll take how long?..." Selena asked.

"Three weeks. A month, tops." Felix said. Selena just stared, shaking her head. Then, Felix felt something in his pocket. It was the ad he had found on the plane!

"Of course! The Cerulean airport! The price'll average out to the same thing anyways! Come on!" Felix ran outside and hitched a taxi. Selena climbed in, and they were on their way to Cerulean.

"Thank you for flying air Hoenn. Our Destination; Rustboro Airport. Estimated time until arrival, Ten hours, Fourteen minutes, and nineteen seconds. Eighteen, Seventeen, Sixteen…"

Selena and Felix adjusted themselves in their seats. A chapter of their life was beginning to close, and it would be the beginning of a marvelous adventure. As the plane reared off the runway and into the sky, Selena knew that something would happen very soon, but couldn't think much of it… because she fell asleep very quickly as a result of staring into the the starry and hypnotizing sky.


	4. Team Galaxy

**Chapter 1 **

**Team Galaxy**

Kazo walked into the airport. There was the sound of rolling luggage carts, crying babies, and of course there were hundreds of people walking around. He got to the center of the airport where there was a huge TV screen. He inspected it for times of arrivals. He finally found them in a corner of the towering screen.

Flight 425345 from Shinou – Arrived

Flight 195678 from Shinou – Delayed

Flight 340654 from Kanto – Arrived

Flight 120438 from Johto – Canceled

Flight 213212 from Kanto (connection through Shinou) – Delayed

Kazo looked for his Aunt Bria's flight number. He found it in his pocket and read it to himself. It was the 120438 from Johto. Consulting the charts again, he swore.

"Figures it's the ONLY flight that's canceled." Kazo said to himself. He turned around, and he jumped when he saw a girl his own age accompanied by a smaller kid, right in front of him. The smaller one seemed to be controlling a spoon with his mind by simply flicking his hand. "Telepaths." he groaned. He had an instant flashback.

---

"You like that, don't you?" Said a blond-haired boy. His hair was spiked up in all directions. He also had a posse around him, and they appeared to be picking on a smaller version of Kazo. The blond haired one was moving his hand up and down, resulting in a heavy basketball bouncing up and down on young Kazo's head. Tears were streaming down his eyes… and then there was the awful laughter…"

---

Kazo felt his head. It was four years ago, but he still felt the pain. He was brought back to reality when the two kids, Selena and Felix, walked up to him and asked him a question.

"Um… Sorry to bother you, Mister," Selena started, "but we want to know if you could give us a Hoenn map? We'd pay you, of course."

Kazo just stared back. This girl, his own age, starts talking to him like he's an adult! Mister! He tried to calm things down a bit.

"You alright?" he asked. "You seem tense. New here?"

Selena, confused by Kazo's hospitality, finsing it a bit creepy, simply answered back. "Um, yeah. Me and my new friend, Felix," Selena pointed down at Felix.

"Cool. Where are you two planning on going, anyways?"

"I wanted to check out Verdanturf for the contest hall, but otherwise, we don't really have plans…" Selena said.

Just as she finsished her sentence, a loud whirring noise was heard and it was getting louder by the second. Everyone in the airport crowded to the large glass windows to see what it was. When Selena, Kazo and Felix reached it, they staggered. A large Aerodactyl was flying straight towards them! Everyone fled, screaming and panicking, when Kazo saw something distinctive about the Aerodactyl. It had a cockpit for eyes! Other distinctive features like hinges on it's wings and a loudspeaker in it's mouth because evident. As it got closer, the people in the cockpit became more and more visible. One was a man and one was a woman, and there was another woman being a backseat driver. They were very close now, and Kazo could make out their facial features. They all seemed to be panicking. Suddenly, two voices came from behind them.

"Outta the way!" They said simultaneously. Two large hands pulled Selena and Kazo out of the way, and Felix backed up by himself. Kazo gulped as soon as he saw both of them.

"What is it?" Asked Selena.

"That's Maxie and Archie. Strict rivals. Archie leads Team Aqua, and Maxie leads Team Magma. They have crazed plans on the fate of the planet." He was cut off. Maxie and Archie both sent out Mightyenae at the same time, and commanded both of them to attack the window. In a few slams, the glass window was shattered, sending shards of thick glass flying throughout the room. Kazo, Selena and Felix dove under a table for cover.

When it finally ended raining glass, they each took a peek up to see the Aerodactyl plane getting threateningly closer. Maxie and Archie continued issuing their commands.

"Charizard! Use fly, and grab the Aerodactyl to stop it!" came Maxie's voice. His pokemon did as it was told, but it didn't stop the Aerodactyl completely.

"Blastoise! As it crashes into the ground, grab it!" Archie commanded. His Blastoise came out, and stood where the Aerodactyl was heading. It stiffened its position and spread out its arms, ready to catch the rock type dragon.

"That's weird." Felix said.

"What is it?" asked both Selena and Kazo.

"My pokedex says that Blastoise and Charizard despise working together and will do anything in their power to avoid it, unless extremely well tamed. Take a look for yourself." Felix pressed a button and the pokedex began emitting noise;

_Charizard, the Flame pokemon;_

_It has a very rash personality, expecially towards water pokemon. It enjoys blasting helpless water pokemon with flame, even though not doing much damage. It will flat out refuse to be associated with a Blastoise in any shape, way, or form unless trained excrutiatingly well._

He then scrolled up three numbers, and the pokedex spoke again.

_Blastoise, the Turtle pokemon;_

_Being calm and protective by nature, it is strong enough to uproot small trees! It takes its duty to protect smaller water pokemon, Squirtle in particular. It will flat out refuse to be associated with a Charizard in any shape, way, or form unless trained excrutiatingly well._

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say those two were mortal rivals?"

Kazo staggered. "I-I thought s-" He was cut off by a large, banging noise that resounded through the airport. Blastoise had caught the Aerodactyl! All three people stepped out of the craft, and Selena, Kazo and Felix got up completely to watch them. They were clad in gray with a yellow letter "G" in the middle of their shirts. One of the girls, however, had green hair and a green vest. She had long pants that stuck to her like an adhesive and a blue t-shirt. She also wore a white hat. She was the first to speak.

"Oboe! You idiot! I told you the coordinates were 42-19-21!"

"No Ma'am." Began the boy. "You said 21-19-42"

"Don't be stupid! Why would I purposely send us into a Beedrill-infested area?"

"I recorded the conversation, Ma'am." he said, taking out a tape recorder.

"Forget it, Oboe!" She shireked, throwing the tape recorder to the floor, shattering it. She turned to Maxie and Archie. "Well, if it isn't my two brothers… who are dreadfully less successful than me."

"At least we don't run into swarms of Beedrill, Molly." said Maxie.

"Humph. Let's just get the motto done for and leave, okay?" Oboe and the girl nodded.

"To bend the earth however we like," began the girl.

"If you don't like it, go take a hike." continued Oboe. Kazo rolled his eyes. "Great. A Team Rocket Cliché. We know how the motto goes! We've watched the show!" They continued nevertheless.

"To announce the powers of time and space,"

"Take the controllers from their current place."

"Team Galaxy!" They chorused. Kazo groaned again, and Molly beamed proudly.

"We're fighting for what we know is right!"

"And we're doing it with charm and spite."

"That's right!"

Molly applauded quickly. "Wasn't that nice boys? Too bad I've gotta go!" She threw down a smoke bomb and the whole airport room filled with thick smoke. It smelled bitter. The smoke faded away slowly, but Molly, Oboe and the other girl had left. Maxie and Archie started leaving, when Felix cried out.

"Hold it!"

They turned around simultaneously.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked.

"Listen kid," began Maxie. "If I told you, you'd probably be scarred for the rest of your lives."

"Scarred" or "scared?" Selena asked.

"Most likely both. Now shut up while my brother tells you anyways." Archie said, with a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"If you were paying any attention to Molly's rant, then you would probably recall her saying something about "brothers"." Began Maxie. "Yes, we are brothers, and Molly is our younger sister. Sure, we went separate ways, all three of us. I started Team Magma, Archie started Aqua, and Molly started Team Foliage." Archie stopped Maxie, and then continued. "However, Molly always had much bigger dreams than us. While we dreamed of making the world a better place, she dreamed of genetically engineering plants to make them take over the world. So yeah, for the first time ever, Maxie and I joined forces and took her out instantly. Now, she has greater plans. Plans that are huge and all we know is from an anonymous tip that it has something to do with the fate of the planet."

"That's mad!" said Selena aloud. As the final syllable left her toungue, there was the sound of shattering glass. A skeleton-like creature with shadowed arms appeared out of nowhere. Felix's pokedex sprang to life.

_Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon;_

_Kabutops' arms are replaced by long, bladelike scythes that can tear through titanium without any resistance at all from the metal. They are also aerodynamically formed so that by slicing the air as it moves, it will go much faster. Ancient civilizations that had access to these rare pokemon used to pit them in battle with one another in a colloseum type dome, and would place primitive forms of bets on them as well. The whooshing noise made by them when they run through the air is actually the blades popping the air molecules around them._

"BU-TOPS!" hissed the scythe pokemon. It sliced through the air, and reached the table that our small group was sitting at. They all stared, open mouthed, as it raised a scythe valiantly and brought it down to the marble table and sliced it in half.

"Run!" Yelled Kazo. The remnants of marble were still spinning on the floor as they all sprinted to the exit. The Kabutops, however, sliced a supporting column and threw it in the doorway, blocking the entrance. The building wobbled, when Archie spoke. "The building's going to collapse! We have to find a way out! Stick together! Contrary to his proclamation, everyone turned around and fled in different directions. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and ran his own way just as the Kabutops almost sliced his head open. It turned around immediately and started chasing after Selena. She swerved a corner, and almost lost her balance. Her sneakers squeaked against the polished floor. She was panting heavily and the Kabutops was closing in. Then, she slipped and fell on the floor with a thud, and a squeak as her shirt rubbed against the floor.The Kabutops reared its scythes above its head, and…

"Hey Stupid!" Felix called from behind. Kabutops turned around, and a chair controlled by Felix's psychic powers smashed it in the face. It fell to the floor beside Selena, with a loud cry of "BOO TOPS!"

"Good one." Kazo told Felix, astonished at what the kid could do. Selena scuttled away on the floor and the Kabutops got up right away. It hissed loudly, like a makeshift roar and sliced the air, getting closer to Felix and Kazo. They jumped in different directions, and the Kabutops kept going. It was after Maxie and Archie now! They also split up, Maxie following Felix and Archie following Kazo. Kabutops began chasing Archie and Kazo, when Felix and Maxie stopped and turned around. Felix frowned, and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Abra!" He threw the pokeball and it made a clunking noise as it hit the floor. Abra came out, but the Kabutops continued towards the fleeing Kazo and Archie. "Teleport it!" Abra blasted a multicolor ray at the Kabutops, but it just bounced off! Suddenly, a small scrap of paper fell from the slowly crumbling ceiling. It had chicken scratch writing on it, but it clearly spelt out: "I learn from my mistakes" For a second, Felix remembered about the Scizor in the hotel room, before looking up at the ceiling. There was an open skylight, so whoever dropped the note must have done it through there.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Kazo yelled, panting. He and Archie were always just barely avoiding being cut in several layers and served with a side dish. Felix nodded. "Abra! Use Confusion and lift the column blocking the exit into the air!" The building was really starting to come down now, with rubble falling from the ceiling. "Now throw the column at the Kabutops!" The Shellfish pokemon was squished under the heavy slab of marble, and everyone fled for the exit. Just as they got outside, the building collapsed completely, Kabutops and all. They huffed and puffed, before someone spoke.

"That Kabutops was no accident." Archie said. "We were attacked."

"Could it have been Molly?" asked Selena.

"No. Even though she's our enemy, remember that she's also our sister. She won't want to kill us."

"Or would she?.." Maxie started, before getting a slap on the head. "Sorry."

"Then who would?"

"I don't know. The smartest thing to do now would be to go to Old Man Starkanna in Verdanturf. He'll help us. We'll use the Rusturf Tunnel."

The group, now consisting of Selena, Felix, Kazo, Archie and Maxie walked out of the airport. A man, shrouded in black, stuck himself against a wall, and laughed.

"Fufufu… Those children got lucky with Kabutops, Scizor and Gyarados." He held a pokeball up to the sun. "But they won't get lucky again." As the sound of sirens from Ambulances, Police Cars and Fire Trucks neared the airport, the man crawled away, slowly following the group into Verdanturf.


	5. Rusturf Tunnel

**Chapter 2**

**Rusturf Tunnel **

''You sure this is the right way?" Selena asked.

"I don't even know which way is up right now. It's so dark! Didn't anyone bring a flashlight?" groaned Kazo.

You see, Maxie, Archie, Kazo, Selena and Felix were in the pitch-black Rusturf Tunnel. There was the constant noise of water as it hit the ground. One drop created a massive echo through the cave that scared them to death.

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Maxie?"

"It's that Kabutops… someone's coming after us… I don't know why, but they don't want us around."

Kazo shuffled around a bit. Until now, he had kept his history a secret to these people. But he felt they should know.

"It's my fault." He admitted reluctantly.

"You unleashed that Kabutops on us!" Archie howled.

"No… But whoever did, they did it because of me."

"Are you feeling okay, Kazo?" Selena asked, with a touch of nervousness in her voice. The worst thing that could happen now was that one of them went insane.

"Listen. I don't know why, but I'm being targeted. Ever since the first day of my journey… I don't want to bring any danger towards any of you. I don't want anyone to get hurt. And that Kabutops was the first and last straw. I'm gonna turn around now, and live in this cave forever, so I won't bring trouble to anyone." He turned around, and in the pitch black, began walking away. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he realised this could be his destiny, and the tear hit the floor. The "plink" of the tear coming in contact with the cold, dark ground echoed several times before becoming fainter. No one said a word. Kazo's walk steadied itself into a run, and every footstep became farther and farther away.

"We should stop here." Archie said. Selena and Felix hadn't said a word since Kazo left. They had tried to stop him, but Archie and Maxie stopped them. They all sat down on the floor as Maxie took out some food. He took out some oran berries, and a few tomato berries and a hondew berry.

"Who's gonna eat the Tomato?" Felix asked.

"Camerupt. Duh. Who else can digest a tomato berry without losing their taste buds?" They settled down, and slowly began eating.

Kazo stood on a rock. If someone would target him, now would be the time. He knew he was losing it. He knew it all too well.

But he was ignoring it.

If he were to die in this godforsaken tunnel, so be it, as long as it wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

Felix tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. It was huge, considering it used to be Maxie's. He lent it to Felix, though, for the trip to Verdanturf.

He thought about Kazo. He had just remembered something. The news report in the Vermillian pokecenter… when he tried to call the police… It was Kazo! Kazo was the one on TV… The one attacked by the Gyarados! Felix panicked. He also remembered a news report about the Vermillian pokecenter being destroyed right after he left… It wasn't Kazo's fault… It was his!

The more Felix thought about it, the more obvious it became. Why would they target Kazo? After all, he was a normal kid that lived in Mossdeep. Felix, however, lived in a huge metropolis and was the only nephew that Sabrina had. Maybe it was a trainer who had lost to Sabrina? He knew it right then. He would leave too. He would find Kazo, tell him the truth, and it would end. He would teleport back to Saffron and he would never leave the city again.

"Where's Felix!" Selena asked, panicking.

"I… don't know…" Maxie said, looking at the floor. Archie was shuffling around the sleeping bag.

"Camerupt! Fire Spin!" Maxie called. "It can only use powerful flame attacks after it eats a tomato berry. Birth Defect." Archie explained, showing why they hadn't used it earlier. His pokemon came running and blasted a circle of flame in the air, lighting up the whole tunnel. It did look cool now, but they had to find Kazo and Felix. Selena took charge right away.

"I'm going this way. Archie, Maxie, you guys go over there. Meet back here." Archie and Maxie nodded, and they all set off in their own directions.

Kazo heard a scream. It wasn't very high-pitched or shrill, but it was a scream. He turned around.

"Maybe it isn't me…" He thought. Then, he realized what he had done. He had deserted his friends and they needed him now… maybe more than they ever would. He ran. His constant panting was drained by the loud echo of the footsteps. Then, he collided with something, and fell to the earth.

"Sorry." Came a muffled voice.

"Felix?" Kazo started, picking himself up. "Is that you?"

"Kazo?" Felix said. "I'm so sorry… It's my fault, not yours."

"Felix. Not now. Something's going on." A huge "whish!" was heard and a blazing circle of flame appeared to their far left. No one had to say anything. They both charged, heading to the flame.

Selena saw two shadows running along the side of the wall. She thought they could help her. With any luck, they could be hikers and they might have a first aid-kit.

"Help!" She screamed.

Both shadows stopped running and everything was silent. Exept, of course, the loud noises of the flames.

"Selena?" One of the shadows asked.

"Kazo?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep. And Felix too."

"That's great and all, but could someone help me out of here?" She was stuck in between two rocks.

"Oh, yeah, sure." They each grabbed on of her hands and pulled until she was free. "Now let's go." They all ran towards the fire.

There was a truck at the scene. There were also two people casting long shadows on the wall. There were cages too. In one was Maxie and Archie, and in the other was Camerupt, blowing flame. Archie and   
Maxie were swearing like mad, and the two figures turned around, revealing two Team Galaxy grunts! One was that Oboe guy from earlier, and the other girl was there too. Molly was no where in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Kazo asked Selena, whispering.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

Felix spoke now. "We go on three."

Before anyone could argue anything, Felix began a countdown. "One…" Kazo clenched his fist. "Two…" Selena and Felix gulped. "Three!" He shouted. The grunts heard him, and turned around as well. Kazo, Felix and Selena jumped out from behind a rock and immediately got into attack mode.

"Murkrow!" Felix shouted, revealing the crow pokemon.

"Chinchou!" Kazo screamed, sending out his electric fish.

"Tyrogue!" Selena ordered, showing her fighting-type.

The grunts seemed amused.

"Think we can take them, Amy?" said Oboe.

"No doubt." She smiled evilly. "Duskull! Go!" She sent out a skull-like ghost.

"Shuppet, Go!" Another ghost type appeared, this time it was a puppet pokemon.

"Murkrow! Use Faint Attack on Shuppet!" Murkrow vanished in thin air. Then, it reappeared behind Shuppet and slammed into it, causing it to squeal. Oboe bit his lip, and didn't seem too phased. "Shuppet! Use Confuse Ray!" A Multicolored ray blasted at all 3 pokemon, and they were confused.

"Tyrogue! Use Mach Punch!" Selena ordered. The pokemon, still seeming woozy, ran into a full fledged punch, and slammed into Chinchou! Kazo turned to Selena. "We can't go offensive when they're confused!" He yelled. "So we're sitting ducks?" She asked snarkily. "I've got it!" Kazo said. He turned around to face Chinchou again. "Use Spark!" Chinchou sparked the floor, still in confusion, and Murkrow, Tyrogue and Chinchou himself were sparked out of confusion. "Now Tyrogue! Use Mach Punch on Shuppet!" "Use Water gun on Shuppet too, Chinchou!" The poor Shuppet didn't see what was coming. It got sliced across the face by a punch, and then got doused with water. It seemed very worn out, so Oboe did the reasonable thing.

"Return!" He returned his pokemon. What no one had noticed was that Amy had tied up Archie and Maxie's cage to the truck, and had recently finished doing the same for Camerupt's. She climbed into the truck, and ushered Oboe in as well. They got in, and the truck revved up. Selena, Kazo and Felix rushed to the truck and tried to derail Archie and Maxie's cage. Archie began talking, quickly.

"Wait for us in Verdanturf. If we can't make it, our top executives will. Do not take any course of action without u-" He got cut off as the truck sped through the tunnel, leaving only dust and rocks in Kazo, Felix and Selena's faces. They coughed.

"There's the exit!" Felix pointed out after another half hour of walking. It was pretty obvious, a hole in the wall that flooded the whole cave in light. Although they were extremely tired, they ran to the most of their strength towards the exit and reached it in record time.

A Seviper moved in the shadows of the cave. A Shadowed man walked beside it. "I can't blame you for not liking fire, but next time; get the kids no matter what, understood?"

"Vipaairr!" The snake nodded.


	6. Get off my Turf! A Contest Showdown!

**Chapter 3**

**Get Off My Turf! A Contest Showdown!**

The group of three walked out of the tunnel, the fresh air greeting their nostrils. The soft grass under their feet was much more relaxing than the hard rock. Selena was the first to speak.

"What now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure… Archie and Maxie said to wait for them before doing anything drastic, remember?" Felix answered.

"Uh-huh. But what to do?" As if by extraordinary coincidence, Selena saw a contest hall right after she finished her sentence.

"I'm gonna go train, if it matters to anyone." Kazo said, walking off into the closest route.

"And I'm going to check out the trainers around here and see if they want a battle. Felix turned around and began chasing after Kazo into the grassy route. "I guess that leaves me only one choice." Selena said, grinning. She walked into the contest hall.

A lady with blue hair, similar to the one at the Saffron contest, greeted her.

"What pokemon will you be competing with?" she asked. Selena bit her lip. She had no idea who she was going to use! Maybe Lotad... "Lotad!" She blurted out, without giving it too much thought.

"Okay… What will be your battle pokemon?"

"Excuse me?"

The woman at the counter sighed. "In Hoenn, contest matches are decided by battles after appeals."

"Ah… Okay." Selena said. "Tyrogue."

The woman pressed a few buttons on a computer and gave Selena a ticket with the number "28" on it. "You're number twenty-eight. The waiting room is to your right."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers, Breeders, and all you Coordinators at home watching, this is the Verdanturf Pokemon Contest! Thirty trainers will come on to the appeal stage and will be graded out of thirty by our respectable panel of judges. Only sixteen out of thirty will proceed to the battle rounds. Now, the coordinators are getting ready, so I'll introduce today's panel of judges." Said the MC.

She walked over to the judges. "First off is Mr.Sukizo, the contest manager! Next up, is Mr.Briney, the cruise ship captain and leader of the Wingull fan club! And last but not least, is Verdanturf's very own Nurse Joy!" The MC then walked center stage. "Looks like the first contestant is ready. Let's bring out a crowd favorite, finalist in the Hoenn Grand Festival, Drew and his Roselia!" Applause shattered the still air as Drew ran down center stage. He threw a pokeball in the air and Roselia came out in a burst of petals. It landed elegantly on the floor, and winked.

"A beautiful entry!"

"Petal Dance." Drew said calmy. Roselia spun around, leaving petals in the air, spinning around slowly as if being controlled like a puppet. "Magical Leaf!"

"Selia!" Roselia blasted multicolored leaves at the petals, and the petals were shredded. They slowly fell to the ground along with the multicolored leaves. The crowd clapped loudly as Drew flicked his hair.

"Hmm… A 28! A great score earned by Drew! We'll most likely be seeing him in the next round." Drew walked backstage. "Next up, another favorite of everyone's, a semifinalist in the Grand Festival, here to earn another ribbon, May Birch!" May ran on stage and waved at the crowd. She took out a whistle and blew in it. A Beautifly dove from the ceiling and landed on May's shoulder. She blew the whistle again, and Beautifly flew off her shoulder and began using Silver Wind. "String Shot!" The Butterfly pokemon then blasted thread out of its mouth and the silver wind was tangled up in a string shot. However, since the wind was moving so quickly, the string moved quickly as well, as though it was a snake. Then, Beautifly flew in the air for the grand finale. Using String Shot, it drew a picture of a Beautifly in mid-air! It eventually came to the ground.

"A Beautiful display! What will be May's score…? A 29! Amazing! Expect to be seeing more of May in the following rounds."

"Coordinator 7!" Selena sat in the waiting room.She had been practicing a new routine with Lotad. It was risky, but it could work. But, the waiting itself was the most nerve racking! She was participating with elite coordinators… she'd be lucky to make it into the next round. She went over her strategy as applause came from the stage. "Coordinator 15!" Time was going by very quickly and her heart began beating quicker. She could only do her best now, and her only hope was that her best would be enough. "Coordinator 28!" That was her cue. She got up, and ran on stage. She tried to stay calm, and waved. "Go! Lotad!" She sent out her lilypad pokemon. "Lotad! Rain Dance!" Lotad grinned, and water began pouring down from the sky. The water from the rain piled up inside the leaf on its head. She took out a plank of wood and a cylinder. She made a makeshift catapult by placing the plank of wood on the cylinder. Lotad, still with all the water on it back, walked onto the catapult. "Water gun!" Selena ordered. Lotad blasted water at the plank and was shot into the air. It did a somersault in the air and one backflip, but, as it did, the water flew out of its leaf! It began falling again, this time alongside the water that left it, and it landed mere instants before the water did, and the water placed itself back in Lotad's leaf.

The crowd applauded Selena. She was new, but she liked this routine, and thought she did well.

"That was a great routine from Selena and Lotad! But what do the judges have to say? Oooh! A 26.3! A very solid score."

"Now that the first round, the appeal round, is over, let's see who will be going into battles! If I call out your number, please come on stage!" The MC took a breath as she began reading off a piece of paper.

"2! 1! 4! 6! 7! 10! 11! 13! 14! 15! 19! 23! 24! 25! 27! And 28!" Selena screamed in joy as she ran up on stage. "We will randomly pair up everyone on stage with someone else for the battle rounds. Here are the pairs:

"1 and 2!"

"4 and 19!"

…

"28 and 11!"

Selena looked around for number eleven. It was another girl, about her age.

"May the battles begin!"

"Ooh, it was a close victory, but Drew won over May… Looks like Jimmy lost to Lisa…"

Selena had been watching the battles closely. Each coordinator had points as well. Every successful attack dropped your opponent's points. At the end of five minutes, the person with the most points wins the battle.

"Time for the last battle in this round! Bring out Selena and Kayleigh!" Selena and the other girl walked onto the stage. "Ready… go!"

"Weepinbell!" Kayleigh sent out a plant pokemon.

"Tyrogue!" Selena sent out her martial arts pokemon.

"Weepinbell! Use Stun Spore!" Weepinbell shot yellow spores directly at Tyrogue. "Tyrogue! Dodge it with Agility!" Tyrogue shot itself out of the way and ran to the other side of the stage. "Use Mach Punch!" Tyrogue ran with amazing speed and charged into Weepinbell, making it lose a few points. "Weepinbell! Acid!" Tyrogue was blasted with poison and walked around in circles, taking damage from the poison all the time. Selena's points were falling fast.

"C'mon Tyrogue! Tackle!" Tyrogue shook out the poison and rammed into Weepinbell. "Weepinbell! Swallow it whole!" Weepinbell opened its mouth, and as Tyrogue rammed into it a second time, Weepinbell ate it! There wasn't much time left, and every second Tyrogue was in Weepinbell, Selena lost points. "Tyrogue!" she screamed. "Mach Punch over and over!" Weepinbell's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as Kayleigh quickly lost points as Tyrogue punched Weepinbell from the inside. "Spit it out, Weepinbell!" The pokemon did as it was told, and it shot Tyrogue high in the air.

_When he lands, he'll faint and we'll lose all our points! _Selena realized. "Tyrogue! Use Mach Punch!" Tyrogue smiled and flew to the ground with its fist glowing. It slammed into Weepinbell, and at the last second, Kayleigh lost all her points!

"And Selena wins that match! We will now go into quarter finals…"

---

"Hand it over. You owe me." Felix waited for the youngster he defeated to give him the money he won. "Fine!" Said the youngster, throwing the money on the floor and running away, sobbing. Felix took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Felix began walking back into Verdanturf. Kazo appeared beside him, and began talking. "D'you know where Selena is, Felix?"

Felix shook his head. "Haven't seen her for a while, at least until before."

"Maybe she's at the contest hall watching the contests?" Kazo proposed.

"Maybe… But there's only one way to find out."

"Race ya!" Kazo said, already starting to run.

"No fair!" Felix used his powers to make a branch get into Kazo's path, tripping him. Felix ran right by him. "Never mess with a Telepath." he said, passing Kazo. Kazo got up right away, and managed to tie the race.

They walked into the contest hall. The stage in the next room was booming with applause. Felix checked out some of the posters on the walls as Kazo examined the Berry Blenders. "So that's what they look like…" he said to himself. "K-Kazo…" Felix stammered, calling Kazo over. Kazo walked towards the poster that Felix was looking at. It was a list of people that entered the contest. The people that were eliminated were bordered in red, the people still in the tourney were bordered in green. Felix pointed at the picture of contestant #28.

"Selena!" Kazo said, confused. "She never told us she was a coordinator!"

"And she's outlined in green… so she must be good. Let's go watch the contest!" Felix proposed. But Kazo was way ahead of him. He was already through the doors and getting a seat in the audience. The MC spoke.

"And looks like Selena's getting into the semifinals! Next match – Selena versus Tyra!" Kazo watched as Selena's Tyrogue did backflips and continuous punches to take out the Seviper in front of it.

"Selena is in the finals! Next match, Selena versus Mika!" Selena stepped out, sweating. She was not going to lose now.

"Ready, Begin!"

"Tyrogue! Go!" Selena said, throwing her pokeball.

"Go! Doduo!" said Mika, revealing a two headed bird.

"Doduo! Peck!" The bird began charging at Tyrogue, and as it came very close, Tyrogue punched one of the heads! The other head came in for a counter attack though, and evened out the score with a peck attack.

"Tyrogue! Use low kick!" Tyrogue swept its foot along the ground and tripped Doduo. It then Karate Chopped it.

Felix and Kazo watched in awe as Selena's Tyrogue attacked the Doduo. The score was evened out. With mere seconds to go, could Selena win it?


	7. Time and Space

**Chapter 4**

**Time and Space**

"This battle is truly down to the wire. With Tyrogue on the scene, it looks like Doduo, a flying type, has a tactical advantage. But Tyrogue has serious fighting skills, and is managing to control the battle with ease. With mere seconds remaining, who will win?"

"Doduo! Sand Attack!" Doduo kicked its feet and sand went flying towards Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue! Avoid it with Agility and use low kick again!" Selena ordered.

"If this hits, Selena will win this contest!

"C'mon Selena…" Kazo and Felix said in the audience. Tyrogue charged at Doduo. The bird could not dodge it with the speed that it was coming at. The thing was, there might not be time. The timer was ticking. There was one second left! Tyrogue, with only instants left, slammed both its feet into Doduo, who toppled over. Just as the timer finished ticking, Mika's points were reduced to zero and the crowd broke into cheer. Selena's mouth fell to the floor, and she stammered. Suddenly, as she was going to receive her ribbon, she felt a rumble in her bag. She opened it and found her lucky rock! But it seemed cracked. "Aaw…" she said, frowning. She put her rock back in her bag and proceeded to go get her ribbon.

"That's Selena Duncan, first place winner of the Verdanturf Contest! Let's give it up for Selena!" Everyone cheered.

Selena, Kazo and Felix met outside the contest hall.

"You were great out there Selena!" Kazo said, patting her on the back.

"You sure did! You even beat the toughest of the tough!" Felix added to the compliment.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to face May or Drew… That would have made it really tough." Selena said, admiring her new ribbon.

Suddenly, a man wearing team-magma scheme clothes ran towards them. "Selena? Kazo? Felix?" He said looking at them, and then nodding as if to reassure himself. "I'm Jason. A Team Magma Administrator. Listen. Maxie and Archie are in trouble. They're being held against their will. You need to see someone by the name of Eli Sratt. He lives here and is very knowledgeable, my boss and his brother say to see him, and he'll tell you everything you need to know.

---

"Hello?" Felix said, opening the door to the decrepit old shack that Mr.Eli lived in, supposedly.

"Who are you? If you are not supposed to be here, leave now." came the reply from deeper inside the dark shack.

"Maxie sent us!" Selena blurted.

"He did, did he? Then enter." Kazo, Selena and Felix did as they were told, and as they walked deeper into the shack, it actually got brighter.

"You wish to know of Team Galaxy's evil plot, do you? Then listen closely, and watch these slides."

Mr.Eli was shrouded in darkness as he pressed a button and a screen came down from the roof of the shack. He began telling a story as slides appeared on the screen.

"Order in the universe is controlled by the Space Time Continuum. With me so far?" They nodded, and he changed the slide to a scene of two caves, seen from outdoors. There was a diagonal slash separating both caves. "Diaruga and Parukia are the controllers of Time and Space. Their English names were lost long ago, so they are known by their original names. The first cave is Diaruga's lair. From there, time is controlled. The second one, Parukia's lair, controls space. It was all peaceful, until that ill-fated day."

"I'm sure, as you must know; there is another legendary pokemon that is allied with time."

Selena spoke up now. "Yes! Celebi, the Time Travelling pokemon! My mom used to tell me stories about it all the time! Legend has it that luck awaits us if we are ever blessed to see a Celebi." Eli changed the slide to a picture of a battle between a small, green, alien type pokemon with a large blue pokemon with spikes on its back. "Celebi and Diaruga got into a cataclysmic battle, using time as their common ally. In the end, Celebi destroyed Diaruga's cave and fled in a last ditch attempt to survive. It did, and never messed with Diaruga again."

"So what's the problem?" Kazo asked.

"Darugia was caught. It is being held hostage at Team Galaxy HQ. They can now control time."

"Then what can we do?" Selena said, panicked.

"Well, they can only control it to a certain extent. They cannot make anyone age. They can go back in time for about… three seconds. You see, their goal now is to capture Parukia. When they do, then they will have ultimate control over everything. But that's only the first piece of the puzzle… It appears another group of people is working to free Parukia as well, so they can pit Diaruga against Parukia, and do a "winner takes all thing." What they don't know, is that if Parukia and Darugia ever touch, the space time continuum will be reset. In the snap of a finger, the world will become what it was millions of years ago. Prehistoric pokemon ruling the Earth… and no one would exist."

"Okay… But where do we come in?" Felix asked, nervous.

"It is said that only four determined kids can stop them. I think you are three of them."

"If this is all true, then who's the fourth?"

"Oh, he's been eavesdropping on us ever since you three got here." Eli pointed to the window. A green haired kid's eyes got big, and Selena, Kazo, and Felix saw him too. He was about to turn and run, when Eli invited him in.

"This is Drew. You may or may not know him."

"Listen. There is no way I'm getting mixed up in this. I'm a coordinator, not a hero!" Drew argued.

"It is not stated that you must always be involved, but you must be there at the worst point of time, when Diaruga and Parukia touch. You, along with Kazo, Selena and Felix must stop them."

"Fine. But I'm outta here now. Here's my pokecell number. Call me if you need me." He threw a piece of paper on the floor, flicked his hair, put his hands in his pockets and walked out, seemingly unphased.

"Now, there is only one person that knows about the second organization, and he lives in Slateport. Go and find Nicolas O'Dell in Slateport city… and hurry." Eli ushered them out and shut the door.

"Well, this is weird." Felix said.

"You said it… but if what Eli said was true… then the fate of everyone depends on us."

"It seems easy enough… keep two large legendaries from touching!" Selena added, optimistically.

"We better head to Slateport… fast."

So the three began running towards Slateport city, and they passed the lush, grassy route beside Verdanturf, when a man shrouded in black popped out from behind a tree. He took out a walkie talkie and began speaking.

"Operation Time and Space begun. They are heading towards Slateport."

"Excellent… It is only a matter of time…" came the voice from inside the walkie talkie. The man turned off his talkie and took a pokeball from his belt, and stealthily began following the three.


	8. All That Glitters is Goldeen!

**Chapter 5**

**All That Glitters Is Goldeen**

"So… We need to go through Mauville, then under the bicycle path, then keep going down to Slateport." Kazo said, examining a Hoenn map.

"Hoenn… Really… Needs… A…Magnet…Train…" Felix said panting.

"We only just left Verdanturf. We still have a ways to go." Kazo mentioned.

Selena squinted. "Look, there's Mauville!"

"Yep. Only a dozen more minutes and we should be there."

"Help!" Kazo, Selena and Felix turned around and saw a man in the water, flailing his arms madly. "Help!" Kazo sprang into action.

"Relicanth! Go save that guy!" His fish pokemon came out and charged towards the man. The man grabbed on to Relicanth and Relicanth dragged him to shore. Kazo recalled Relicanth as Selena and Felix helped him the man out of the water.

"Thank you so much!" The man said, his breath returning. My name's Odie, and I'm a fisher. I was fishing for supper when a Magikarp got hooked on my line. I was pulling it up, when a Goldeen sprang out at me and I was frozen in fear. It used its horn to cut my line, freeing the Magikarp, and it grabbed the string and began pulling! Of course I pulled back but this was an abnormally powerful pokemon that really packed a punch!" Kazo shuffled over to Felix and whispered in his ear.

"Try saying that five times fast."

"Powerful pokemon that packs a punch, Powerful pokemon that packs a pun-" Selena slapped both of them and told them to shut up and listen.

"It pulled so hard that it dragged me into the water! It also grabbed my ID bracelet that was pure silver! There's something about this Goldeen… It's dangerous, and someone has to catch it."

Kazo recognized his cue.

"Alright Odie, what do I need to do?"

"Well, it's attracted to fishers…"

Selena smiled. "Huddle up everyone. I've got a plan that's absolutely flawless." Kazo, Felix, Selena and Odie got in a circle as Selena began explaining her plan.

Felix sat on a rock holding a fishing rod. This was the plan. He would hook a pokemon, the Goldeen would get him, and then Kazo jumps out of the bushes and catches it.

Felix's face was hidden under Odie's large hat. He whistled nervously, when there was a tug on his line. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. He pulled, and the pokemon pulled back. "Harder!" Selena whispered from behind Felix. He did as he was told and began pulling very hard, until a Magikarp flew out of the water, still attached to his line. Felix began to reel it in, when the water foamed and a Goldeen flew out, and cut the ropes. The Goldeen was still grabbing onto the line. Felix pulled, but he was too weak. The Goldeen was reeling him in! Selena and Odie came out of the bushes to help his tug the line. Both sides were evenly matched, but Odie, Selena and Felix started getting tired. "Kazo! Now!" Kazo ran out of the bushes towards the water. He had a pokeball in his hand.

"Go! Chincho-" Selena cut him off.

"There's no time, Kazo! Just catch it!"

Kazo nodded, and threw an empty pokeball at the Goldeen. He missed, though, and the pokeball sunk to the bottom of the lake.

"Kay-zo!" Selena said, gritting her teeth. The game of tug-of-war that was happening between human and pokemon was quickly becoming one-sided, and Selena, Odie and Felix were only inches away from the water now. Not thinking, Kazo dove into the water and began swimming towards the Goldeen.

Odie, Felix and Selena were so confused at what happened when Kazo jumped into the water, that they loosened their grip, and went flying headfirst into the lake. The Goldeen, triumphant, only noticed Kazo now, and jumped in the air and lunged at him.

"Eeep." Kazo squeaked in a high-pitched voice. He dove under the water, and the Goldeen came to his head, and grabbed his sunglasses! It then dove underwater completely and reached the bottom of the lake.

Kazo came to the surface and took a breath of air. He felt his head, and then swore.

"The stupid fish took my sunglasses!" He ranted, coming out of the water.

"So much for your flawless plan, Selena." Said Felix climbing out of he water out after Odie.

"Shut up, Felix. I suppose you have a better plan?"

"Actually I do." When everyone was on solid land, he began explaining his plan.

"Odie said the Goldeen took his silver ID bracelet. It also took Kazo's sunglasses."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I've heard of this behaviour from pokémon like Wingull and Murkrow, but never from Goldeen…"

"What are you trying to tell us!" Selena blurted impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Felix said. "It's attracted to shiny things!"

"Of course!" Odie said. "My line must have shimmered in the sunlight, so it attracted the Goldeen!"

"Exactly!"

"But when does your plan come in, and how?" Kazo said.

"Yes, the plan. Here it goes!"

And with that Felix explained a huge plan and elaborated on every little detail. Every person would play a role in this plan.

Selena threw her earrings in the air. The plan was, Felix and his Spoink would team up their telepathic powers and grab the earrings. They would lure the Goldeen the them, and Odie would catch it with a fishing net. Then, Kazo would weaken it with Chinchou, and capture it with a pokeball!

Felix and Spoink played their part perfectly. They grabbed the earrings with their minds and lifted them into the water for a few seconds, then made them hover over the lake. The Goldeen saw them, and swam up to the surface to try and get it. Then, it jumped.

"Now!" Felix screamed. Felix moved the earrings out of the way, as Kazo and Odie shoved a fishing net at the Goldeen. It got all tangled up, and it landed ashore.

"Chinchou! Thundershock!" Kazo's Chinchou jumped out of the lake (that's where Kazo put it for the plan, so it would just jump out) and blasted electricity at the goldfish pokemon. It vanished in a cloud of red light. Within seconds, the pokeball stopped moving and Kazo jumped in the air with joy. He picked up the pokeball and put it on his belt.

"Kazo, are those your sunglasses?" Felix asked pointing at the water.

"They are!" Kazo jumped in the water, picked them up and fastened them on his head.

---

"See you later, Odie!" said Kazo, Selena and Felix in unision.

"I sure will see you later. Good luck on your journey!" They turned their separate ways.

_We're going to need it. _Was the last thing Kazo thought before Felix began whining again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Kazo said.

It was quiet for a second, when Felix spoke again.

"Are we there now?" Felix asked.

"No!"

"What about now?" Felix asked, starting to run away from Kazo.

"God darnit! Come back here you twerp!" Kazo screamed, chasing Felix.

Selena just laughed as she chased Kazo and Felix into the large Metropolis that is Mauville.


	9. I've Been Jynxed!

**Chapter 6**

**I've been Jynxed!**

A large tower loomed over Kazo, Selena and Felix. A neon sign printed

in neat letters: "Mauville city pokecenter." Kazo looked at Felix who

shrugged.

This was bigger than any pokecenter they had ever seen. In fact, it was one of the largest buildings they had ever seen. It had several stories and was as wide as three standard pokecenters jammed together.

They had walked in through the revolving glass doors to the sound of soothing music. Since it really helped let go of all the tension that was building between them on the road here, they let out a small, "Aah…"

Their sneakers squeaked against the pink marble on the floor. They took a look around. There were pink recliners and glass tables placed on pink carpets in most corners. The reception was huge and had the stereotypical Nurse Joy running it. A girl with glasses sat in one of the recliners reading a hardcover book with several hundred pages. Selena leaned over to see the title but didn't get a chance, because they had reached the counter.

"How can I help you?" Said the Nurse, smiling.

"Three rooms and a pokemon healing please." Nurse Joy smiled. "That'll be 95.99$" Kazo's jaw dropped. "I only have 30 dollars!" He stood there, as if frozen in time, when Felix pulled him by the shirt sleeve and dumped him on

a chair. He was still twitching. Selena, on the other hand, was trying to negotiate with the Nurse. "Nurse Joy, how come it costs money to stay here?" she asked politely.

Nurse Joy frowned, as did the Blissey by her side. "This is the most top-notch, highly maintained Pokemon Center in the entire world, and you're asking me why you have to pay? You could always stay there, you know." She pointed over her shoulder to a window. There was a small shack with one wall half torn down and a small neon sign in what was once a window that said: "acany" with the "V" and the second "C" in the word "vacancy" was burnt out. Selena bit her lip, and then frowned. "I don't have a choice, do I?" she turned around to leave when she saw a blur of black, and a crisp 50$ bill slowly wafted down from the ceiling. She caught it in her hands and couldn't

believe her luck! She ran to Kazo, snatched the thirty dollars from his hand, and ran back to the counter.

"You're still missing fifteen dollars, hon." Said Nurse Joy. Selena rummaged

through her pockets, and to her surprise, there was a twenty in there

as well! She took it out of her pocket and handed it to Nurse Joy, who

gave her three room card keys. She thanked Nurse Joy, got Kazo and Felix, and brought them to the elevator. She pressed the number "12" on the elevator, and

the steel doors shut as they were boosted up several floors.

The girl with the glasses who was reading in the lobby put down her

book. She flicked at one of her blond dreadlocks and adjusted her glasses before laying the book down on the table. She got up, and walked outside. Once there, she took out a walkie-talkie.

"The birds are in the nest." She said seriously.

"Excellent. My condolences to Shade."

"She'll receive them, sir." Said the girl with the dreadlocks.

"Good. Now, be ready for anything to happen. Leave now and meet back only when the bejynxed is gone. Permanently." The other line went dead and the girl with dreadlocks made an impressive costume change in the shadows and ran down the quiet streets of nighttime Mauville.

Selena was astounded. As soon as she had said good night to Kazo and Felix, all the greatest things began happening! She was first declared winner of he nightly "free room service for an hour" prize, and got all the deluxe treatment she could ever have hoped for! She also got a pass to the NJ DJ Mauville pokecenter radio studio! This was everything she wished would happen! Naturally, she couldn't fall asleep.

Her watch gave a small "beep" as it did every hour. She was still wide awake and in bed, though, and even though it was eleven at night she still managed to not get a wink of sleep.

She crawled out of bed and got her clothes on. Selena secretly opened the door, careful not to wake anyone, but the whole city was still awake, considering the game corner was right beside them.

Selena walked into the lobby. Not much had changed in the few hours since she had been here. The Nurse was the same, although that was impossible to really know, since they all looked identical.

She walked through the lobby, bored, when she saw a kiosk labeled: "Lost and Found" with an Officer Jenny at the desk. She was walking by it, when a certain book caught her interest. She picked it up and began reading to a page that was bookmarked.

"The Black Jynxes are burning with an unexplainable force. Some call it powerful psychic abilities, others call it Magic. Black Magic." Selena gulped, and continued reading.

"Many believe that the Black Jynx species are long extinct. 90 of them are, anyways.

There is one thing that the mortals that had slayed the Jynxes so long ago did not know. Jynxes were full of unexplainable power. They **could **cast spells at their will. They also **could** cloak themselves from those foolish hunters. They have survived, but will not last long."

She shut the book right away. This was not her game. Coordinating was. She shut the book and was about to put it on the counter when it FLEW out of her hands and landed spine first on the floor. Curiously, no one seemed to notice, or care. Then the pages started turning on their own, Selena horrified. Books were not meant to do that. She turned around to leave when she realized she couldn't. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the rapid moving book. It finally settled on a page with stick figures of people that had names under them.

Then it began pulling her in.

She screamed, but again, everyone seemed oblivious.

Everyone but one man wearing a Javabucks cap and apron behind a counter lined with oriental coffees. He heard the scream, and the book, and had actually spilt quite a load of coffee that he was serving at the time. He watched the seconds tick away as the next shift came in. "Finally." He said, rolling his eyes. He got out from behind the counter and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"C'mon, Pikachu!" He sent out an electric mouse pokemon. This was no ordinary Pikachu, however. It was a very rugged one and had been in battle many times. It had a scar above one of it's eyes that may have come from a battle with a Weavile. He began running through the immense lobby trying to find the source of the scream.

And he did.

He saw a young girl, kinda cute, but young, being pulled into a book! And she was screaming madly! But, what surprised the Javabucks employee the most was that people were walking by her, as though she was invisible! He touched a lucky pendant he wore around his neck. He rubbed the turquoise stone on it, and within seconds, a flash of black appeared and pinned him to the ground! He had no time to see what it was, but in an instant, it grabbed the pendulum off his neck! Then, what he found weirder was he took a sideways glance, and the girl wasn't there anymore! The Black Shape was squishing him so hard he was losing consciousness. No one was helping him either! Or even noticing him. He was just about to pass out when a bolt of lightning came from a corner and knocked the black shape into a wall! Its features became immediately visible. A black face with huge lips, purple hair and a dress… It looked familiar, like a pokemon he had seen before! He squinted, and thought for a minute, before coming to a conclusion.

"JYNX!" He screamed, as if stabbing the pokemon. It dropped the pendulum that was immediately picked up by Pikachu and brought back to the man who once again flung it over his neck. He turned to where the girl should have been and saw she was laying unconscious on the floor. He picked her up, and she awoke. Nurse Joy saw her and immediately came to her aid, holding her as well. Once pulled away from the book, she must have become visible again. Although Selena kept insisting that she was all right, Nurse Joy plunked her on the couch and told her to rest up anyways. She did as she was told.

The Black pokemon now made it fully obvious towards its identity; it was definitely a Black Jynx. The man, now standing alongside the book, gulped as it began glowing. Suddenly he noticed something. There was a red pendulum around its neck, one much like his. He got an idea, but he had to hurry. He jumped towards the glowing Jynx, as a pair of green eyes watched from above.

Now, I'll stop for a second and try to show how absurd this must be if you were in the lobby at the time of 1:46 AM that day. You would see an unconscious girl appearing on the floor at random, and a strange Javabucks employee jumping around.

Time to get back to the story. The Man was grabbing at the Jynx, but it was not giving in, or giving the amulet. But, with one good strike, he ripped it off, and the whole lot of people gasped, as the Jynx was revealed.

Then the green eyes from the rafters jumped down and landed. It was a sleekly dressed girl in blonde dreadlocks that wore glasses, the same one reading the book in the lobby. She summoned the Jynx to her side. It then blasted a wave of neon blue, and everyone but Selena and the Javabucks employee had been frozen in time!

"Let's get this party started." The blonde girl said.


	10. A Friend in need, pay evil no heed!

**Chapter 7**

**A Friend in need, pay evil no heed!**

Selena and the Javabucks employee took a second to look around themselves. Time had been stopped, absolutely halted. A lady at the Javabucks counter was pouring coffee into a mug; they were both frozen, as if they were amazingly well done statues. A couple arguing had been stopped briskly as they were in the same stance of argument. The dreadlocked girl, who showed herself to be named Carey, smirked.

"Like it?" she said with attitude. They're all conscious, but I did this just so they can't interfere." She paused. "And, for dramatic effect." She laughed that evil laugh that only villains can.

"So, are we going to start this battle or not?" She grinned. Selena got up, groaning, and the Javabucks employee, who introduced himself as Xero, sent out a pokemon for the battle.

"Go! Vibrava!" A Vibrava with a slight golden tinge to it came out of it's pokeball. Carey laughed. "That's funny… A bug. I think I'll squish it! Shade! Go!" Her Black Jynx advanced towards the slightly glowing Vibrava. "Use Ice Beam!"

Kazo woke up. A scream from downstairs made him jolt awake, reflexes as alive as ever. He started to climb out of bed, when he realized he couldn't! He was stuck in that position. He strained himself to the most he could. He tried to scream, when he realized he couldn't speak either! His lips were moving, but nothing was coming out! He had no choice but to send for a distress signal. He could always send for emergency on his pokenav… Where had he left it? He glanced to the left, well, as much as he could, and saw it was on his bedside table. Was he wearing his belt? Maybe one of his pokemon could help… No, his belt was on the other end of the room draped over a char.

"Crud." he said. Wait, he spoke! That means whatever was holding him down was wearing off… He slowly began rolling to the other end of his bed to get to the pokenav. It was most likely one of the most tiring things he'd ever done. Gravity was very much against him, and he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He had not even rolled a foot across in his bed and he was already sweating as though he'd been running for hours. After a few rolls, he reached the table.

Stretching out his arm, groaning, he reached the table. Using his fingers, he snaked them across the mounted wood and found the pokenav. Tightening his grasp around the machine, he pulled it to his ear. He pressed speed dial button "4" for home. It rang once, twice, then:

"Hello?" came a girl's voice.

"Kari?" Kazo asked, panting.

"Kazo! Leo! Mom! Dad! Kazo's on the phone!"

"Kari… Come with Leo…Mauville pokecenter… I need help…"

"Kazo? Are you okay?"

"Hurry up… there's a weird force that's-" He stopped talking. Not on purpose, but whatever had stopped him before was back. He would have swore, but he physically couldn't.

"Kazo? Kazo, you there? I'm coming Kazo! Leo! Get the SS Feebas! We're going to Mauville!" The line went dead, and a small, painful smile grew across his face. There was hope yet.

A charge of ice went straight into the Vibrava, sending it into a wall.

"Vibrava! Sand Tomb!" The lobby began filling with sand.

"Shade, use confusion!" The Jynx stopped the attack and took the sand with its mind, shooting it at Vibrava, lowering its accuracy. "Vibrava! Use…" Before it could do anything, it was blasted by a ray of cold, freezing it in a block of ice.

"You're weak, you see? My employer has a way of making sure something will happen… And with the Space Ruler on our side, you do not have a chance?"

"What the hell are you taking about?" Xero asked, full of rage.

"Basically, we're out to prove that Team Galaxy is scum! We're out to squish them, crush them! And the only way to do that is to pit two legends together… Now, if you don't mind, I have a Vibrava to annihilate." She paused and drew a breath. "Shade! Use Sheer Cold!" The Black Jynx began conjuring up a blizzard, a large moth slammed headfirst into it. A Girl dressed in green was standing in the doorway, with a boy beside her.

"Great job Masquerain!" She yelled. "Now to find Kazo!"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "You know Kazo?"

"Duh. I'm his sister, Kari. Do you know where he is?"

"Go a few floors up. Here's the room number." She handed her a slip of paper. Kari ran to the elevator, but seeing as it didn't work, she took the stairs instead.

"You think a bug can stop me? That was just a stall! Sheer Cold now!" The Jynx's blizzard began growing once more, when a blast of fire melted it and a growl came from the doorway. A boy with blond hair with red streaks stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. Beside him was the source of the flame-a Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Use Flamethrower again!" The dog was pushed back a bit from the force of the attack, but it hit the target head-on, knocking the Jynx into a lounge chair, toppling it over.

---

Kari was almost breathless. She had run up several flights of stairs before finally coming to the right floor at the right time. She finally got to the right room as well, but just as she thought, the door was locked from the inside.

"Go! Gloom! Use Acid to melt down the door!" On command, the stinky pokemon blasted a seething gulp of acid and the door began melting. Once it had been reduced to cinders, she walked in and was greeted by an eerie silence. She saw Kazo lying down in his bed, not moving at all. Come to think of it, no one in the hotel was besides that girl that gave her Kazo's room number and the guy with the Vibrava! Then she remembered something from her history class. Black Jynx could freeze time! That's what happened to Kazo! She ran up top him and started to drag him out of bed when he began moving again.

"Kari? You made it! But… How am I moving?" He pondered.

"I don't know either. But Leo is probably getting his butt kicked by an extinct Black Jynx right about now in the lobby, so we might want to get moving."

"What about Felix and Selena?"

"Well, there was this older guy and this girl in the lobby…"

"What about Felix?"

"I don't know! Let's get moving though!"

"Have Gloom use acid on that wall!"

"Why?"

"Our rooms are right beside each other!"

"I don't care! We have to move, Kazo."

"Just DO IT!"

Gloom, successfully tired of the fighting, blasted acid at the wall anyways, creating a huge gap in it. Kazo, followed by an eye-rolling Kari walked through the circular gap and saw Felix standing up, reaching for a pokeball, but frozen nonetheless. When Kazo reached out for him, he suddenly came back to "life". He grabbed the pokeball he was reaching for.

"We have to get downstairs." Kari said urgently.

"Fine. Let's move. But who are you?" Felix asked, picking up his other pokeballs.

"That's Kari, my sister." Kazo started. "But now is not the time! We have to get downstairs!"

"Not a problem." Felix said, releasing his Abra. "Abra! Teleport us downstairs!" A multicolored ray of light quickly surrounded the three and within instants, they were in the hotel lobby, in the midst of a brawl between fire and ice.

"Abra!" Felix commanded, paying no attention to the frozen world around him. "Teleport those two!" Abra blasted a ray at the Black Pokemon, and it vanished. Carey's mouth fell to the floor.

"WHAAT!" She stammered. "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" She swore exceptionally loudly as a ray of light was blasted at her too. She saw it coming, though, and took of her glasses. She turned around and used the lenses as a mirror, sending it right back at Abra! Within instants, both the Jynx and the Abra vanished! Carey ran outside through the revolving doors, right by Leo, who was giving her an "Is-That-All-You've-Got?" look. But, she payed him no heed and fled anyways.

Felix twitched. His Abra was just teleported, and a small crater where it was before appeared in the floor. He fell to the floor and landed on his knees, examined the crater, and then came to the conclusion that it was gone.

A pair of slit eyes were watching from above. The bearer of those eyes, who was pokemon and not human, smiled, and began glowing.

Felix sobbed. He choked on his own tears for a second. Abra could be anywhere in the world! The universe! Selena turned around briskly, sharing the dark mood, when she saw something glowing on the ceiling! "Look!" She said, her index finger indicating the glow.

Everyone spun around, and even Leo, who often seemed emotionless, seemed slightly surprised. But he regained his cool in seconds. "It's probably the Abra evolving."

Felix's eyes grew huge. "How?"

Leo began speaking. "Abra saw the teleport rebounding, and moved fast, and teleported up there. It must just have been experienced enough to evolve. No big deal."

The light faded away, and a Kadabra fell from the rafters in the ceiling. It smiled at Felix, but a very weak smile, as it landed agilely in the crater from where it vanished. Felix cried in excitement and happiness and grabbed the Kadabra in his arms. Leo rolled his eyes, but still had to admire this kid's strength. Kadabra were not weak pokemon, nor were they easy to aqquire. He walked towards the rest of the group, returning Growlithe, when Kazo began speaking.

"Listen. Leo, Kari, we have a problem." He explained everything that happened to him. Leo was astounded, as was Kari. But, once again regaining his cool, he spoke. "Looks like you got into a pretty bad situation, Kazo, as usual, but I'll help out in any way I can." Kari nodded. "You can count me in too!" Xero, taking off his Javabucks apron and hat, nodded as well. "I'm with you!"

Selena counted quickly. "So we're six now, right! That's a nice group we've got! We have to hurry to Slateport. My calculations, (and my pokenav) say that it'll be a two day trip, tops.

Kari started talking again. "In that case, why are we just standing here? Let's run!"

The group, now six, began running out the revolving doors, on the way to the next city, Mauville!

An evil chuckle came from behind them. A boy holding a communicator spoke into it. "Yes. I will not fail like her. I don't need supernatural pokemon to take on a few children. Expect them served on a silver platter, within a day or two." With that, the boy jumped into the shadows and sleekly moved along the buildings.


	11. Port! Starboard! Slateport Ho!

**Chapter 11**

**Port! Starboard! Slateport Ho!**

The newly founded group of six walked under the bicycle path, the sound of rolling bikes above them. Knocking the tall grass away from them, a strange noise was heard. Leo, who was at the tailfin of the group looked up and screamed.

"Everyone get down!" Everyone followed his command and dove to different sides, the blades of grass scratching their cheeks as they made contact. A Motorbike fell off the highway, followed by several others. The lot of bikers parked in front of them. Kari got to her knees and stood up, examining the delinquents. One of them resembled a Cue Ball from her old yellow version game, the one that she threw away a while ago, and the others were just random looking guys. Oh, wait, one of them was a girl.

Groaning, the others got up as well, shaken and stirred. "What do you want?" Kazo said. They smirked. "Tax! Pay up, 500$!" Leo raised an eyebrow, even making the muggers feel intimidated. But they quickly regained their posture.

Selena leaned closer to Felix. She began whispering in his ear and a grin formed across his face.

"So are you going to pay up or not?" said the Cue Ball.

Selena frowned. "Now! Felix!"

Felix grinned and pointed a finger at one of the bikes. A wheel popped loose and went rampaging everywhere, controlled by Felix. He made it slam into a few bikers, before bringing it two inches in front of the Cue Ball's face. He then focused harder and said one word.

"Pop!" With that syllable, the wheel exploded, leaving rubber everywhere. But the sheer force of the explosion and contained air sent the Cue Ball staggering back and falling. He got up, growling, and said:

"So that's how you wanna play?"

Xero stepped forward. "Yeah." He smacked his left fist across the Cue Ball's face, sending him into his newly handicapped motorbike.

"That's it! Boys!" The girl in the group frowned. "… uh, and girl. Let's take him!"

Cue ball quickly threw a pokeball in the air, followed by 5 more pokeballs a bunch of pokemon fell from the sky. They landed on the ground, one on its head. They were immediately identified by the group of trainers. There was a Marowak, a Magnemite, a Minun, a Plusle, a Seviper, and the pokemon that landed on its head was an unlucky Wobbafett. It then bounced back up. Cue ball's Marowak was charging at Leo. Leo reacted fast and took out a pokeball . He threw it and out came a small dragon type pokemon. Leo said:

"Bagon! Force him back with a headbutt attack, then follow with an ember!" The small dragon got its head into proper positioning and began charging towards the ground type.

"Marowak! Charge back with a bonemerang on him!" screamed the Cue Ball. The Marowak jumped in the air, and shot the bone at Bagon, who hit it with its skull, shattering the bone. Marowak fell to the ground and landed on its feet, with Bagon charging at it.

Meanwhile, Kari was in a battle of her own.

"Sunflora! Use Petal Dance on that Magnemite!" A blast of petals hit the one-eyed levitating pokemon. It then retaliated with a Thunder Wave, paralyzing Sunflora on the spot.

Kazo and Felix were in a double battle.

"Chinchou! Use Water Gun on Plusle!"

"Kadabra! Use Confusion on Minun!" Both attacks scored direct hits, but were hit soon after in the chest from a direct and powerful quick attack by the troublesome duo.

Selena and Xero were in their own battle as well.

"Lotad!'' Use Rain Dance!" Rain began pouring from the sky.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" The rain powered up the attack, and it was sent towards Seviper, who dug underground and became oblivious to the attack. Fortunately, it hit the Wobbafett, giving it severe damage. The girl grinned.

"Mirror Coat!" Blasting a ray of light twice as powerful as thundershock was towards Lotad and Pikachu; the Wobbafett gave a loud cry. Both pokemon were hit by the attack and were knocked absolutely senseless.

Leo saw what was going to happen and tried to prevent it. Marowak had an extremely thick and powerful skull, and if it started to use a headbutt as well, then Bagon was as good as gone.

"Bagon! Ember!" The dragon pokemon stopped in it's tracks and blasted a ray of flame at the Marowak's skull plate, heating it up. Unfortunately, that made matters worse, for when Marowak headbutted Bagon, which it did, Bagon was also burned from the impact!

"Bagon! Use Focus Energy!" Bagon began glowing, but not of evolution. It suddenly unleashed an extremely powerful blast of heat, a flamethrower, scalding the Marowak to almost nothing! Bagon then headbutted it into the tall grass, fainting it mercilessly. The Cue Ball looked down and returned the Marowak.

"Sunflora!" Kari yelled. "Unleash that Solarbeam! A blast of white light was ejected from the two footed sunflower and completely engulfed Magnemite, fainting it with no hope of survival at all.

"Plusle! Use Helping Hand!"

"Minun! Thunder!" Minun blasted a powerful thunder attack straight at Kadabra.

"Teleport!" Kadabra vanished into the air, and the thunder was useless. "Disable!" A blast of blue came from the skies where Kadabra had teleported and shocked Minun all over. Minun was now surrounded by a strange blue aura, disabling it from using thunder!

"Kadabra! Finish them with confusion!" Both pokemon were slammed backwards and fainted from the strong psychic energy. Kazo and Felix exchanged hive fives.

"Seviper! Now!"

"Pikachu! Dodge it with agility!" The battle-scarred Pikachu jumped in the air and swiftly moved out of the way of Seviper, who flew out from an underground tunnel.

"Lotad! Use tackle on Seviper and send it flying into Wobbafett!"

"Wobbafett! Use counter! Seviper! Dodge!" Seviper dodged the tackle, and Lotad slammed headfirst into Wobbafett instead. Wobbafett growled, and slammed Lotad backwards with amazing power, fainting it.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Wobbafett and then use Double Team!" Pikachu promptly blasted a large ray of electricity at the blue blob pokemon, paralyzing it badly. It then proceeded to make copies of itself. "Use Mirror Coat on the one on the left!" the Wobbafett's trainer ordered. It blasted a ray of red light at the second Pikachu, who dematerialized instantly. It was the double! Pikachu then used a quick attack into Seviper, sending it into Wobbafett. The impact fainted both pokemon instantly.

The Cue Ball groaned. "Fine. We'll leave you off with a warning," he returned Marowak, and all the other bikers returned their pokemon as well. "Let's jet." Everyone got on their bikes and left, and the Cue Ball lifted the bike on his shoulders. (To the amazement of everyone there, considering the bike's weight, until they saw two Swellow helping him as well, using strings tied to it.) They ran back to the highway entrance, waiting for some other prey.

---

Music played loudly in the midst of Slateport city by the lighthouse. Loud speakers were everywhere, even in houses, playing the same catchy tune over and over again. The group had just entered the city, and after a quick visit to a **normal** pokemon center, were about to split into groups.

"Kari and I'll go into the huge marketplace." That got the stares from all the guys. "…To find… items for the journey! Bye!" They both fled into the hustle and bustle of the Slateport city pride, the marketplace. Leo spoke up next. "I'll head to the museum; see if I can unearth any clues." Xero answered. "I'll tag along too." They left.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Felix." Kazo said. Felix rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to find that guy that Eli was talking about? This city's huge!"

"We should probably start in the pokemon center; ask around for someone named Nicolas O'Dell."

Felix groaned. "This may take awhile." They walked into the pokecenter, starting to ask around.


	12. The Lamp and the Lighthouse!

**Chapter 12**

**The Lamp and the Lighthouse!**

Kazo and Felix walked into the pokecenter. They decided that if they were to find Nicolas O'Dell, they would have to start asking around. Kazo walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm looking for someone by the name of Nicolas O'Dell." He said.

"Nicolas O'Dell? He's the owner of the museum, collects priceless artifacts and items. Most of them are on display behind the glass cases right now in the museum." Kazo thanked her and walked away.

A kid sitting at a table happened to hear the conversation. As Kazo and Felix walked out of the center, the kid followed them, and began spying on their conversation. Once he realized nothing exciting was going to happen, he got up and decided to join in.

"Hello." He started, surprisingly casually. "Um… Hi." Felix said, raising an eyebrow. "Can we help you?" offered Kazo, also thinking he was suspicious.

"My name is Connor O'Dell. I happened to overhear your conversation in the pokemon center, and I have something to tell you… about my father."

"We're listening." Felix said, not seeming at all phased that they found Mr. O'Dell's son.

"He's been acting very strange lately. Ever since this one man by the name of Eli came to town, he's been awfully quiet and it's kinda creepy. He always seems to be hiding something in his office, and I'm dying to find out, but he keeps it under lock and key all the time."

"Is Eli still here?" Kazo asked, pretty sure this was the same Eli from Verdanturf.

"Yes. Well, I think. He was working at the museum as a tour guide but left earlier this morning, a few hours ago."

"Where would he be?"

"Most likely the market place. If anyone's planning to leave by boat -or by foot- they always stock up on supplies there. Most people don't leave for a good five or six hours."

"Thanks, Connor. We'll try to get to the bottom of this."

"Um… Yeah, but don't get hurt. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll try not to!" Kazo said. He grabbed Felix and they both began running towards the marketplace.

Connor pulled a wireless communication device out of his pocket. "The targets are in the zone." He whispered into the talkie. "Excellent… Come to the Lighthouse as soon as possible." The transmitter turned itself off, and Connor began running to the towering Lighthouse near the Docks.

Selena was looking for a rare candy. Lotad needed to evolve, and as far as she could tell, he was pretty close to evolution. But then something caught her eye. But it was a someone. A man with a beard and a familiar face was shopping in the fuel item district, right beside her. He appeared to be buying a lemonade. She was sure she recognized the face, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just as she was deciding not to dwell on it, she heard the cashier give him back a credit card and speak.

"There you go, Mr. Eli."

He thanked her and began moving along the paved streets of the marketplace. Selena chased after him, remembering who he was.

"Mr. Eli!" She called. He turned around briskly and his eyes opened wide.

"Selena! I have no time. I must return to Verdanturf. Just remember to meet Mr. O'Dell! Oh, and take this lantern!" He passed her a pocket sized lamp with a candle wick inside and a glass casing. "It will keep you safe, but light it only when you truly need it. I must be off now, Selena." He fled into the mob of people, and Selena had no chance to say anything. She just stuffed the lantern into her pocket, and met back with Kari, who had apparently found Kazo and Felix.

"Got it Kazo. Personal office? Key? Damn. Well, we'll try." Xero hung up his pokenav.

"What's the deal?" Asked Leo.

"Mr. O'Dell is hiding something in his office, but it's under lock and key. How do we get in?"

"Hmm…" Leo pondered. "Let's check out the office itself."

"Locked." Xero said jiggling the handle to a room labeled: "Manager's office."

"There's got to be a skeleton key somewhere… Most janitors have one."

"Unless you haven't noticed, we're not janitors. And, come to think of it, I haven't seen any."

"Yet this place is spotless." Leo retorted, rubbing his index across a glass case, and showing Xero that there was no dust on it at all.

"Now you're saying they have invisible janitors?"

"No." he paused. "It's basic really. They work night shift."

"That's it!"

Leo nodded.

"Oh, well, okay. What now, then?"

"Well, the museum closes in fifteen minutes. We could hide in the storage closet until everyone but the janitor's gone."

"Sure. Get in, then." Xero pushed Leo into the small, slightly cramped closet.

---

"It's time." Leo opened the door cautiously, and, as he suspected, there was a man spinning a set of keys on his fingers, whistling and mopping at the same time.

"Xero! We have to get those keys."

Xero got out of the cramped space, raising an eyebrow. "As if I didn't know that. How are we going to, though?"

"Simple… Well, not really. I have no clue. We could just sneak up to him."

"Well, maybe, but I have a better idea."

---

The night Janitor was whistling, and put his master keys of a glass case that he was polishing. As he looked up, he saw a shadow propped against a far wall, and a steel type bird was creating it. With the help of a Combusken, the shadow looked very much like a vicious, fire breathing dragon.

One glimpse was enough to make the Janitor turn away and flee.

Leo got up. He took the rack of keys, and followed by Xero, walked towards the locked office door.

There was a click, as one of the keys slid itself into the key slot in the doorknob. The door opened quietly as the office was revealed, and it was beautiful.

Blue, for one thing, was everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling and the floor! There were neon blue lights streamed across the room walls. There was a tank choc-full of Goldeen, Feebas and Magikarp against one of the walls. Xero seemed awed while Leo kept his mind on the current task. He walked over to a crystal desk and opened a drawer. There were several file folders lined against each other. One of them was highlighted on the name. Leo picked it up and read it aloud.

"Catastrophe" Xero got out of his trance and walked over to the desk. He snatched the folder out of Leo's hands and opened it, awed at what was inside.

There were hundreds of small pockets. Transparent, rubbery pockets with labeled specimens inside. All of which have some relation to Parukia. He continued flipping through the pages until he came to a strange document that he read in his head, as Leo flipped through some other file folders.

_April 5th-_

_I have made the ultimate discovery. I have found out how to channel Parukia's energy, and then proceed to capture it!_

_Parukia's ability to control space is channeled through energy. Lots of energy. Here is how it works:_

_When anything happens, Parukia is somehow behind it. It is essentially a god! But whenever it chooses to do something, it must first be supplied with enough energy, or else it will be drained of power. _

_Parukia can channel energy through a strange glowing orb under the sea directly under my feet as I stand writing this on my desk. This orb can generate an infinite amount of energy and it is rumored that it is supplied by all the Chinchou and Lanturn in the sea._

_I will retrieve this orb and in doing so, capture the ultamite prize! _

He put the folder down when he heard a noise he looked up and saw a beacon in a tower. The Slateport lighthouse! There was a figure in it controlling the beacon at the tip of the tower… but its form was way too shaded to make out. Suddenly Leo realized something. It wasn't being used as a beacon to ships… but as a searchlight! Someone was looking for someone else.

Selena noticed it too. In the pokemon center, Kari, Kazo, she and Felix were waiting anxiously for the results of Leo and Xero's little expedition. But as she saw the beacon moving around awkwardly, she knew something was off. Kazo must have sensed it too, because he was getting up to go outside.

Selena opened the doors after Kazo and a familiar chime rang above her head as she left. The winds were blowing very strongly and almost knocked her off her feet. She caught up to Kazo, who was starting to run.

"Something weird is going on…" He said out loud.

"I'll say." Selena answered, managing to get beside him. Kazo didn't seem at all surprised that Selena was behind him.

"Look at the top of the lighthouse." He said, pointing at the beacon. What she saw surprised her. The light bulb at the top wasn't lit! There was a strange dog-like creature sending out light from the peak. Kazo took out his pokedex. He pointed it at the electric canine, but he was too far away for the pokedex to recognize it. He began creeping closer until he got a reception. Selena read it out loud.

"_Rukushio-The Electric Dog pokemon_

_Rukushio is the evolved form of Korinku. They are new pokemon to be discovered, and have a peculiar trait. They can shoot light that is visible for miles of end and extremely bright. Looking into a Rukushio's light form closer than 3 feet for more than a few seconds could blind you."_

Kazo raised an eyebrow. There was someone up there looking for something. Not thinking, he began running to the lighthouse. Selena followed him to the silo-like tower.

The small door to the lighthouse was wide open. Kazo took the stairs two at a time, and eventually managed to make it up to the top.

What he saw there was strange. There was a small boy and a taller man standing side by side in back of the Rukushio. The older one was talking, and the boy was nodding like a robot, programmed to listen. Kazo tried creeping closer, but therein laid his mistake. His sneaker screeched against the marble floor and immediately drew the attention of the two people, who turned around. The small boy, whose face, was lit up by a startled Rukushio, smirked. It was the face of Connor O'Dell. Kazo gulped in recognition of the older man's face…

In front of him lay the unsmiling face of Steven Stone.


	13. In the Midst of a Smokescreen!

**Chapter 13**

**In the midst of a Smokescreen!**

Steven lay there, unsmiling. It was chilling to Kazo, who had always looked up to Steven, as an authority figure; therefore it was kind of awkward thinking of him as an enemy. Steven, however, kept his cool and spoke.

"Connor, I'll watch this battle from close up and see how you're doing, and if I made a right choice about promoting you to Admin. Why don't you take care of this nuisance?"

"Yes sir." Connor stepped forward and clutched the only pokeball on his belt.

"Connor, why? What about your dad?"

"Oh, he's far, far, away now. And his research is mine. But you're my only obstacle. As we speak, your other teammates are diving to their doom."

"What?!" Kazo asked, stupefied.

"The two museum punks are going in a research pod down to a ridiculously large energy source. Once they get near it though, they will become part of it and will not be able to escape, and will either drown or get all their vital organs so weak from the energy drainage that they will die. There is no escape."

Xero stepped in after Leo into the small submersible. "Let's get a move on." Leo nodded, closing the class cockpit to the submarine. They slowly descended into the dark waters of the Slateport night.

"…so, you're going to be the last one left. And that's why you'll have to die."

Kazo gulped. He knew there would be danger involved in this quest, but this is the first time he felt honestly threatened by another individual.

"Go! Seadra!" Connor sent out a large seahorse with an evil glint in its eye.

Kazo recognized a challenge. "Go…" before he could finish his sentence, a pokemon burst itself from its belt. "Shellder?" The bivalve pokemon looked happily into Kazo's eyes. "Fine… but don't let me down!" The Shellder nodded, and began readying for battle.

"Shellder! Start things off with a bubble attack!" Bubbles were sent flying at Seadra, but Connor just smirked. "Seadra! Now!"

Seadra began dancing up and down, causing rain to fall from the sky in huge globs.

"A Rain Dance? That'll just help me!" Kazo yelled into the growing rainstorm.

"Seadra!" The pokemon blasted a tornado from the small wings on its back, and the rain got caught in the twister attack, causing an out-of-water whirlpool. The bubbles were simply absorbed.

"Now! Counter that bubble attack!" Kazo didn't understand. That was not an attack, that's for sure. He only just stood there as the Seahorse blasted a mad jet of water, followed by a tornado at the small clam pokemon.

Selena closed her eyes. This was a full fledged nightmare. She had to do something… Alert Kari and Felix. But how? She was hiding on the last staircase of a run down lighthouse. She had no hope at all! Unless…

"Staryu." She sent out her starshape pokemon. "Get to the top of the lighthouse and use a super strong swift attack that can be seen from anywhere in the city. Hurry!" Staryu nodded, and began climbing up the staircase.

"Shellder! Use a clamp attack!" Shellder shut its mouth on Seadra's head, causing it to wail loudly.

"Seadra! Smokescreen attack!" Seadra filled the small area at the top of the lighthouse with a thick, eye-stinging smoke. Kazo coughed loudly, and gave another order.

"Shellder, use a bubble attack to clear a path through the smoke!" Shellder obeyed, but the bubbles had little effect on the shrouding black fog, that simply patched up the small rip in the smoke.

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!" From what was seemingly nowhere, a jet of water slammed into Shellder, knocking it into a wall. Kazo heard its last whimper. He looked around frantically for his pokemon, trying to return it.

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!" Kazo couldn't believe his ears. He had already won. What else did he, **could he **possibly want? Then a sentence in the trainer's rulebook came back to him.

"_Subsection 17_

_Paragraph 4_

_Lines: 6-9_

_A pokemon trainer has no right to attack a fainted pokemon purposely. Consequences for doing so can amount to serious fines and, depending on the severity of the injury, several years in a high security prison." _

This was against the law! But, he couldn't honestly say he was surprised. These were villains… Real villains. But did this make him a hero? He didn't think so… He had failed.

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!" Kazo heard again. He shouted, mostly out of anger:

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FRIGGING PSYCHOPATH?!" There was no answer for a moment, but then there was:

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!"

It hit Kazo right there. Not Seadra, but a realization. He sent out Chinchou. "Chinchou! Use Flash and light up this dump!" Within seconds, the area was lit up, and the smoke began fading away. Kazo gasped at what he saw what was in Connor's place.

It was a small white tape recorder.

He walked up to it and hit the arrow facing to the right, the universal "play" button. Then, the same monotonious voice emerged from the tape recorder:

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!"

And it looped over and over again.

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!"

"Seadra! Follow up with a water gun attack!"

"Seadra! Follow up wi-" Before it could finish its third sentence, Kazo threw it off the top of the lighthouse and cracked a smile for the first time in hours once he heard the reassuring crushing noise as it hit the solid concrete a hundred feet beneath him. He promptly returned Shellder and Chinchou, when he heard a scream from the top of the lighthouse. He looked for any possible means to get there, and found one. A ladder made out of thin steel was hooked up to a small hole in the ceiling in the north-west corner of the room. He ran up to the ladder and just as he stepped one foot onto it, it collapsed. He sighed loudly. How could he have been so stupid? In the midst of the smokescreen, Connor and Steven both made clean getaways and unhooked the ladder. He had to get up there.

Luckily enough, he spotted one end of a rope lying under a barrel full of marketplace supplies. He pushed the barrel out of the way, and took the rope. It seemed steady. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He walked over to the edge of the lighthouse and looked up. There were several hooks that served no appearent purpose on the rim of the slanted roof. Then he made the mistake of looking down.

There was a lot of fog that night, so he couldn't see the city very clearly. But he heard the hustle and bustle well. The noise of car alarms, the distant noise of crashing waves, and the sound of a singing Misdreavus troop along with the leading Mumaaji gliding over the graceful surf…

Then he came back to reality. Reality that was hanging over a hundred feet from the ground by a rope getting wind so cold into his eyes that he was blinded, all in some pathetic attempt to reach the top of a lighthouse from a random high-pitched scream that might have been a figment of his imagination.

Oh, what he'd give to be singing along with the Misreavus troop now, sitting in the back seat of one of those abnoxious cars, or watching the surf on the beach along with his friends, particularly Selena…

Then he shook his head again. That moment would come someday. But right now, he had some climbing to do.

Harnessing all of his strength, he pulled himself up. At one point, there was nothing to push his feet against, and it was all in his upper arm muscle, which there wasn't much of.

After what seemed like hours, a very beat up Kazo crawled onto the roof of this lighthouse, and gasped.

Selena's motionless body lay in front of him.

* * *

_This episode is dedicated to HexManiacKayleigh (Who the coordinator Kayleigh was based off of), Mikataiyou (Coordinator Mika) and Oboe Shoes (Galaxy Grunt Oboe) of the Trsrockin forums for supporting me in the making of this fic. I owe a lot to them. _

_Thanks Guys._


	14. Team Oblivion and Beyond!

**Chapter 14**

**Team Oblivion and Beyond! **

Selena didn't remember much. It was all a thick blur. She had sent Staryu to the lighthouse roof to signal for Kari and Felix, when a bunch of thick smoke began pouring down the staircase and had blinded her. Her eyes were still burning. Then what happened?

Oh, right. It was about then she remembered that Kazo was at the top of the lighthouse and in the heart of the black smoke. She ran through the smoke and up the stairs, shielding her eyes. Once she got to the top, she saw Kazo battling it out. Or well, she saw his shadow, and almost got hit by a Shellder that flew into a wall right into her face. She was going to alert Kazo, when she saw a boy put a tape recorder on the floor and shimmy up a thin metal ladder. She realized something, then and there.

She would not chicken out.

She would not have Kazo fight her battles. She may be a coordinator, a **good **coordinator, but it's been proven that she can battle too. So she let Kazo continue his battle, and ran to the same ladder. She crawled to the top of it silently, and eventually got to the peak of the lighthouse. She was surprised, there was no one there. She saw the fallen form of her Staryu laying on a slanted edge of the lighthouse rooftop. It was slowly falling down the edge, but Selena returned it just in time.

Then she saw it.

But she saw it a bit too late. It was much more of a blur than anything else. She got slammed across her face by its hand. She flew against a wall. She got up, cringing, and grunted. She saw the form of a girl with several streamers flying behind her.

"Who are you?!" Selena howled.

"A Nightmare. Now go back to sleep."

"You think I'm going to let some random girl with things dangling from her back stop me from saving the entire city, all of Hoenn, the World?!"

"Hmph. Dream on."

"What is it with you and dreaming?!"

"Just trying to pull you away from your game. Go Elekible!" Selena staggered back as she saw the huge Electabuzz evolution. She took out her pokedex.

"_Elekible-The High Voltage pokemon_

_Elekible use their tails to absorb energy by implanting them into their foe's bodies. They can absorb up to 5000 volts from an electric generator within mere seconds. It can also project several hundred volts into living enemies as well."_

Selena frowned. "Go! Tyrogue!" Her martial arts pokemon came out.

"Tyrogue! Use a low kick!" Tyrogue ran with outstanding speed towards Elekible and swiped its foot quickly; tripping it and having it fall to the floor.

"Now use jump kick!" Tyrogue lifted itself off its feet and began coming down towards Elekible.

"Elekible! Use constrict!"

Elekible used both tails to grab Tyrogue in mid air, halting its jump kick attack.

"Don't give up Tyrogue! Keep pushing!" Tyrogue pushed even harder and beads of sweat fell to the floor off the pokemon's forehead. Then it began glowing. Selena just stared, as the other girl spoke.

"Hah! Elekible's sucked up every remnant of Tyrogue's energy, and is now pumping it back into Tyrogue! It won't be able to take the strain, and selfdestruct like a Voltorb getting kicked around on a soccer field! That's what you get for messing with Sheria, Team Oblivion Admin extraordinaire!"

Selena screamed: "Tyrogue!" Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a thick layer of smoke. It vanishred within instants, and all you could see was a very weak Elekible pushed against the edge of the lighthouse!

"Tyrogue?" Selena asked, looking around. Suddenly, a large shadow fell from the sky and almost crushed her! But it wasn't Tyrogue… It was a full-fledged Hitmonlee!

Selena was surprised at hoe cool it looked. It had extendable legs, like slinkies, only much stronger. Its arms were much less powerful, but very useful nonetheless. Normally, she would have been disappointed by the fact that Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee instead of Hitmontop, but now, she didn't mind. She didn't have time to mind.

_Tyrogue must have evolved while Elekible was trying to give back its energy! It must have been so strong already that the added energy must have just evolved it!_

Her pokedex went off by itself.

"_Hitmonlee-The Kicking pokemon_

_Hitmonlee use their extremely powerful kicks for a barrage of unstoppable and amazing force. They can kick up to 120 times per second, and the first 115 are invisible to the naked eye"_

"Hitmonlee!" She yelled. "Use…" She thought of a move a kicking pokemon might have. Low kick was getting old. "Use Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee nodded, jumped in the air, and proceeded to spin extremely quickly. It then darted towards the fallen Elekible. Elekible howled and was pushed off the edge of the lighthouse. Sheria ran to the edge where Elekible fell and began sniffling. Selena almost felt bad.

But then Sheria snickered. "You think it's over, don't you? How naïve. I will be back. But for the time being, I hope you never, ever come back." She jumped off the lighthouse as well.

Selena's mouth fell to the ground. She had just beaten an admin of some sort… She felt powerful. Very powerful.

She didn't have time to think about it though, because she heard a deafening cry of "ELEEKIBULL!" from several hundred feet below. She leant over to edge to see what it was, and was greeted by a very painful thunderbolt attack. She fell backwards, onto the roof, and did not hear the evil laugh of a very twisted administrator from so many feet below.

She was one hundred percent unconscious when Kazo came to the roof.


	15. Cry Havoc! Let slip the Absol of War!

**Chapter 15**

**Cry havoc! Let slip the Absol of war!**

Felix dropped a book.

He was in the elaborate Slateport library when he saw it. It had a glistening white coat like the first winter snows. The dark, crescent-shaped horn on its head clashed brightly with the white fur beneath it. It stood on all fours, only feet away from Felix.

It was an Absol.

Ironically enough, the book he had been reading was a history of war and peace, and he just now finished reading the chapter of the Yin and Yang in this world.

"_Peace and War, these are the Yin and Yang. The Yin and Yang are symbolized by one creature and one creature only._

_Absol._

_Absol has the ability to determine when war will begin and end. When it feels war is coming, it will change from its pacific form to one that is compared to a demon. The horn on its head changes from black to pitch-white when it feels that danger may very well be near, most likely war. This phenomenon happens once every 20 000 years at the least, and has only happened a few times to date."_

The Absol in front of Felix was anything but pacific. It growled in a ferocious manner as it advanced slowly towards him, its down-covered paws making soft tapping noises as they set down and lifted off the floor. Then, its horn began fading in color, and all of the black began growing on Absol's white fur, spreading like the plague. Absol, in no more than a few short moments, became an obvious creature of darkness. Felix was totally immobilized. He took a quick glance to the bookshelf beside him, and realized he had to act fast. He felt a pokeball on his belt, but it seemed to sound different when he tapped it then when he tapped any other ones, a more hollow sound, as if the tapping noise echoed through the inside of the red-and-white sphere. He smirked.

"Go! Pokeball!" He sent the pokeball hurtling towards the Absol, which was enveloped in a red light. He knew he wouldn't catch it, but it would buy him some time. He ran past it and out the doors, huffing and puffing.

When he got outside, he quickly took refuge in an alley. He glanced upwards when he heard an odd noise, and a thick, black fog pouring out from the top. He shuddered at the thought of being caught in that, which of course Kazo was.

He turned his head and aimed it at a traffic light that had just changed from red to green, sending a dozen cars continuing down the Slateport roads. Across that same street, he noticed, was a payphone endorsed by a company known as "Chime" a telecommunications company whose mascot was a singing Chimecho. He ran across the street, nearly avoiding a painful collision, and got to the phone. Stumbling, he pulled out a beat-up quarter from his pocket and slid it into its designated place, then proceeded to pick up the payphone.

He dialed in a long, ten digit phone number and then did all that he could, which in this case was wait.

Kari picked up her phone. She was getting a good deal of stares, seeing as her phone played the theme song to the pokemon TV series. She personally liked the tune, and would change her mom's cell phone's ring tone to it whenever she had the chance, and since she was trusted with it for as long as it took them to get home, she figured that she might as well change the tone.

"Yes?" she asked in a shrill, almost hiss-like voice.

"Kari! It's Felix."

"No duh."

"Kari, quick! Get to the boatyard… There's something awful going on…"

"What?!"

"HURRY!" He screamed on the other end. Without any further inquiries, she hung up her mom's cell phone and ran out the doors of the overcrowded pokecenter and towards the Old Port.

Felix had not meant to direct Kari to the Port. He had meant to tell her about the Absol and the prophecy he had read about, but he saw a shadow-like haze at the top of the water by the Port, and suddenly his mind was consumed by the mist. He walked slowly towards the port, his footsteps making loud tapping noises on the slightly cracked cement boardwalk.

He was only a few feet from the Port, when a huge object came hurtling to the water from up high, from what he guessed would be the Lighthouse. From what he saw, it was a woman who seemed to be diving instead of falling, and a glowing monster-like pokemon. They met the surface of the slightly choppy water with a significantly loud noise, and a spray of water that got Felix, who was at least a good 40 or 60 yards away from them, seeing as they were at the end of the port.

His steady walk quickened into a run. Within a minute or two, he had made it to the splash site. A bright light emanated from under the water and Felix saw a flash of lightning come from under the seas, and singe the tip of his hair, before fading away at the top of the lighthouse.

"Hey." Came a voice behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. His heart jumped into his mouth when he heard the voice, but resumed its rightful place as he turned around and realized it was only Kari.

"Why'd you call me here?" She asked sharply. Felix thought for a second, and then remembered the haze. He turned his head towards the ocean, and saw the purple haze once more.

"Hello? Earth to Felix!" He got out of his sudden trance and turned to face Kari. "Look." He pointed out to the sea, but Kari raised an eyebrow and blinked twice, before looking down at Felix. "What am I looking at, exactly?"

"Don't you see the haze?" Felix inquired, looking out to the sea once more just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Once positive he was really seeing a haze, he sighed. "Are you okay, Felix?" He didn't answer.

Suddenly, a voice shattering the awkward silence made them both jump.

"He's fine." They turned around to see a man in familiar blue robes.

"Eli?" asked Kari, noticing that the old sage got younger by a few decades.

"No. My name is Shakaram Vislaa III, but you may simply call me Sheik."

"But isn't Sheik an Arabic word for old man?"

"I am old."

"Sure don't look it." Kari said.

"Old is a relative term. For many pokemon, my age is old. For many humans, I'm not very old."

Kari managed to break a smile, while she secretly thought this "Sheik" was insane. Felix, however, thought he seemed to be a respectable philosopher.

"The reason you mistake me for Eli is because of my robe, we both come from the same clan."

"Clan?"

"Yes. We are a group of unnamed pacifists that are having a reunion in Slateport. We all wear the same robes, and feel we exist for only one purpose."

There was a silence.

"… Which is?" Felix asked impatiently.

"We were put on this Earth to stop the destruction of the Earth."

"Kind of dark, isn't it?"

"Well, someone has to do it."

"True."

Felix intervened in Kari and Sheik's conversation. "Um, Mr. Sheik, sir, why are you here?"

"Ah yes. The reason I saw you was, from the moment I set foot in Slateport, I felt an immeasurable evil lurking around seemingly every corner. The evil seems to be generated from that mist over there."

"Ha! I knew there was a mist there!"

"Then why can't I…"

"See it?" Sheik said, answering Kari's question. Kari nodded.

"I can't either. But I can feel it."

"So I am insane?" Felix asked nervously.

"No, but unbelievably gifted. Felix, you have something called Thyrdsiite."

"Thirdsight?"

"No, Thyrdsiite. T, H, Y, R, D, S, double "I", T, E." Sheik replied, spelling out the word.

Felix, unsure of how Sheik detected his spelling error, answered.

"What's that?"

"A fancy way of saying a side effect that comes with telekinesis. Basically, all it is is that you can see things that are meant to be hidden, for some reason or another. But only if it is masked by a Dark or Psychic type pokemon. That's why you can see the mist."

"But how does that help?"

"Tricky, actually. You can only see a mist, but not what is actually being cloaked."

"That… kinda sucks."

"Yes, it does rather. But that is why you must see what's under it."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Kari asked, being added to the conversation once more.

"With these." Sheik said, pulling out two rings, each one large enough to fit on his finger. He smirked. "Just add water."

He dropped them into the ocean, and each one revealed a small boat, with a moonlight-powered jet at the back of it. Slowly, Kari and Felix lowered themselves into the boat, and began setting out to sea…

On the top of a cliff, near where the two kids left on their rafts, a creature of darkness, once of peace, stared at them, growling. It then looked up to the crater-filled moon, whose light lit up the creature's pitch black fur and white horn. It blinked, and then howled in a low voice. Its howl was answered by another from far across the land… And then another…

War was coming.

* * *

_Whoa! Already 15 chapters... Seems like I've been writing this forever. There should be at least a good 10 or so more chapters, but what you should really look forward to is the sequel, which I have planned in my head better than chapter 16 :p_

_Later,_

_GU_


	16. Space Awakes! Palkia!

**Chapter 16**

**Space Awakes! Palkia! **

Xero stepped in after Leo into the small submersible. "Let's get a move on." Leo nodded, closing the glass cockpit to the submarine. They slowly descended into the dark waters of the Slateport night.

Xero felt nauseous. He never felt sick on the ocean, or any body of water, but being surrounded by pitch-black waters made him feel absolutely sick.

Leo pressed a few lit buttons on the round dashboard in front of him. A robotic, female voice began speaking.

"This is Zoe, your pilot all the way from the MCLGA. The Mossdeep City Lifeguards Association. Where do you want to go?"

Leo ignored the voice and continued piloting the machine himself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Leo continued ignoring Zoe.

"This is so pathetic! Ludicolo! Wailord! Let's go do something else… This **idiot** on the other end won't listen, and I would rather share my expertise with someone that needs it… Like that guy I saved from that whirlpool a while ago."

Leo suddenly became totally alert. Just as Zoe was about to hang up and call it quits, he spoke into the mike.

"Hey… Thanks."

"For what?"

"You saved my brother."

"Huh?"

"The kid you saved from the whirlpool, my little brother."

"Aha! Now, we're getting somewhere. And, about the whirlpool thing, don't sweat it. I do what I can."

"Sure. Now, are you gonna pilot us or not?"

Zoe, in the MCLGA headquarters, nodded, before realizing they couldn't see her. "Where are you headed?"

"We're trying to get to that light over there." Xero said.

"Light?"

"There's a glowing orb in front of us. I can't tell what it is…"

"Hold up!" Leo started. "It's glowing a blue-ish color… Wait… Now a pink-ish color…"

"Blue? Pink? I suggest you get out of there right now!"

"Leo… Maybe Zoe's right." Xero mumbled, nodding his head.

"Wait… There's something in it!"

There was a stunned silence.

"It's huge!" he cried. Then, the radio went static. Xero gulped, then, when he tried standing up, he bashed his head on the low ceiling. He was knocked out cold. Leo ran to his aid when suddenly, the light grew much brighter, aside from a few dark patches. The dark patches, Leo noticed, spelt two words that made his stomach tie itself in a knot.

They spelt: "I'm awake."

One second later, the glowing orb exploded. The pod was pushed back through the water at an amazing pace and suddenly, for Leo, all was black.

"Leo! Where are you?!" Xero cried, frantically. He had suddenly regained consciousness, and ignoring the large bruise on his head, he continued looking for Leo. There was no answer. Slowly, Xero lifted himself up from the floor and saw Leo's limp body a few feet away, limp against the side of the pod.

Shrouded in blackness, Xero slouched towards Leo. He checked his pulse-very faint. Suddenly, light came from in front of them, a light being generated by Palkia, who had escaped its underwater prison. It then jumped out of the water into the Slateport air.

It had smelled Dialga. It knew what to do.

Slowly, Palkia began walking towards its target, to finish a feud that should have been finished many, many, years ago.

Xero and Leo slowly began sinking to the bottom of the sea… One of them was out cold, the other frantically slamming at buttons on the dashboard, but rapidly losing hope.


	17. Umbris and the Black Machine!

**Chapter 17**

**Umbris and the Black Machine! **

Felix and Kari were in their raft, slowly moving farther and farther away from the Port. Felix was giving directions to the mist, and Kari was piloting the boat.

"To the left, Kari!" He screamed.

"Gotcha." She swiftly steered the boat to the left.

Felix was feeling extremely frustrated. The mist wasn't stationary, as he had hoped, and it kept moving!

Suddenly, a deep fog began rolling in. Within minutes, the boat was completely shrouded in it and Kari was hopelessly lost.

"Where did this stuff come from?!" She asked frantically.

"No idea. Now be quiet so I can look for this mist!"

But the mist was still elusive, and the fog just got thicker. Eventually, a flustered Kari gave up and sat down on the edge of the raft. Felix began getting nervous.

_This fog is insane! _He thought. _How are we supposed to find anything in it?! _But just as he was ready to give up as well, the raft hit something hard and it toppled on its side. They both fell off the raft and into the frigid waters.

Suddenly, they heard a flapping noise and a gust of wind whooshed over their heads. They looked up, before realizing that they couldn't see what it was anyways.

"Staraptor! Defog!"

"Staaar!" The Staraptor above them flapped its wings, clearing the fog. Felix and Kari were amazed, not at the huge bird above them, but at the thing in front of them.

That "thing" was a huge box filled with holes just big enough to stuff a pokeball, which many of them were filled with. There were about 10 000 holes on each face of the square, which towered about 30 meters above them. They could make out a bleak dark shape at its peak. The dark shape jumped off, and as it came closer to the water, it was clear that it was a man. The man had black hair and a dark indigo cape. A lone pokeball ornated his belt, glistening in the moonlight. He leaped down off the towering black cube and began his descent, and Felix's and Kari's hearts stopped beating. But before he hit the water, a dark disk appeared and stopped his fall, as he landed with both feet on the disk.

From here they could see him all that much better. His boots were a light yellow, as were his cuffs covering his wrists. They contrasted immensely with his otherwise completely black outfit. He also wore a dark black visor that covered both his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the boy on the Staraptor in a powerful tone.

"I could ask the same, even though it is all too obvious. " The man in black responded in that slimy kind of voice only villains can pull off. "Do you remember me? My name is Umbris, but that won't matter in a couple of days. I won't exist, and neither will you."

"You're just a sick freak!" The boy screamed. At the same time, Kari howled: "That's horrible!"

Umbris chuckled maniacally, then regained his serious and began speaking. "Your opinion doesn't make a difference. Nothing will, once the eclipse touch is performed." He was on a roll, and not ready to stop.

"You children are such narrow-minded fools. I wish that you were more... Understanding. Why don't you see that what we're doing is for the greater good." A sickening smile grew on his face that slowly spread from ear to ear. "And you're here to witness it too… You should be honored."

"Enough of this!" The boy on the Staraptor screamed. "Staraptor, Close Combat, right in the heart of the Black Machine!" The falcon pokemon opened its wings extremely wide and let the air under its wings take it to extreme heights. Suddenly, it began a pivot towards the sea in a divebomb fashion, heading straight for the big box.

"You reckless idiot." Scowled Umbris. He pulled his pokeball from his belt and dropped it nonchalantly. A dark dog with rings and hoops of gold on its body appeared beside him. The hoops shone like the brightest stars, and its red eyes gave off a ghastly, malevolent feel.

"Umbreon… Shadow Ball!" The Umbreon vanished without a trace, stunning Kari and Felix. It suddenly reappeared twenty feet in front of the Staraptor and blasted an orb of darkness at it. The orb sliced through the air like a knife through a thin sheet of paper, and began its crash course with the Staraptor.

Instantaneously, the boy jumped off his pokemon, and released another, a Wailmer, whom he landed on. At that moment, the orb collided into Staraptor, who dissimulated in thin air.

" A double team!" Umbris scowled. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the night. Smoke rose from the back of the machine, and they knew the real Staraptor had made contact.

"Damn it all!" Umbris screamed. Staraptor flew back to the boy, who sprayed a bright-pink hyper potion on the pokemon before returning it.

Suddenly, the black machine spun on itself, rotating 180 degrees. They could now see the damage Staraptor had caused, and it was horrible. The wall was completely cracked, black glass chipped off. Places where pokeballs had once been were gone, as were the pokeballs in them. Umbris bit his lip, then scowled.

"That wasn't smart of you…" He mocked. The boy frowned, then kicked his Wailmer, as though giving it an order. The pokemon began advancing at speeds unheard of for Wailmer, and within moments he was face to face with Umbris.

"Alright, Mr. IQ… How smart is this?" He raised his right fist and thrust it towards Umbris, who grabbed it in midair.

"Reckless idiot. That's all you are." He grabbed the boy and pushed him aside, into the ocean. A loud splash was heard as he made contact with the water. He quickly swam to the Wailmer and climbed on his pokemon, drenched from head to toe.

"Umbris… Don't think I don't know what you're up too." He smirked. "I've figured all of your plan out, and I also know how to stop you."

"In order for that to be true, you would have to be a lot smarter now than you were the last time we met, Tyson."

"Trust me, I am."

"That may be true, but I'm highly doubtful."

"Come on, Umbris. I'm not the only one that knows about the Renegade pokemon." the boy called Tyson smirked, and Umbris' confident smile turned into a frown. However, he quickly regained his own smirk and began speaking.

"You do, do you? I'm proud of you, Tyson! You must have really… Hit the books. But there must be more that you don't know. And since you aren't going to live for very much longer, I might as well tell you." His smirk began growing, and he began telling a story.

"Although any knowledgeable person may think that the eclipse touch is a sudden end of the world, they are wrong. When Dialga and Palkia touch, they create a portal… an inter-dimensional gateway, if you will. That portal will slowly release the deserter pokemon of our world, Giratina."

"Giratina truly is the Renegade pokemon, as it has left our world to become the guardian of the realm of spirits. And if ever one tries to reset the world, much like Master Steven is, they must reset both worlds, the spirit one and the current one, or else it will not work."

"As long as those three pokemon are in the same world, the fabric of time and space will be completely destroyed, much as it was billions of years ago. You see, the world was never truly formed, because the three Holy Dragons, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, cannot live together in the same world without resetting it, because of their very genetic structure. Within moments, the world would be reset, with the only things coming back being the Three Holy Dragons, who would just reset it again. It is estimated that this happened roughly a billion times, until the pokemon came to an agreement. Palkia and Dialga both had the most powerful attacks known to anything-Eclipse Touch. Yes, Eclipse Touch is, or rather, WAS, an attack. When both of them used it at the same time on Giratina, they sealed it away into a parallel dimension, which Giratina later turned into the Spirit Realm." Umbris finished his story, sighing. "The only reason we have this Black Machine is to keep all of us, Team Oblivion that is, is existence when the world gets reset. You see, I'm doing the talking right now, but I'm really sealed inside a pokeball on the black machine. This is merely a clone."

Stupefied, Felix, Kari and Tyson just stared at the maniacal freak. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and the Black Machine began sinking into the ocean! It went below the surface and within thirty seconds, all traces of existence of the black machine were nonexistent.

Umbris scowled. "Mission accomplished." he began "But Tyson, you are a nuisance of amazing proportions, and I'm going to have to finish you now. Umbreon! Faint attack/Bite combo!"

Umbreon appeared out of nowhere once more and began charging towards Tyson, fangs bared. Tyson grabbed a pokeball from his bell and threw it valiantly into the ocean in front of him. A flash of white light lit up the sea as a twenty-foot crimson sea dragon rushed out from the seas. The Gyarados' scales glinted in the moonlight, reflecting bright red onto the sea. Kari and Felix stared in amazement at the pokemon.

Despite the apparition of the towering pokemon, Umbreon continued its charge towards Gyarados. It made contact and sank its teeth into Gyarados' stomach, but the atrocious pokemon seemed unphased by the attempt at an attack. It shrugged off the Umbreon and backed up, preparing itself for an attack.

"Gyarados, use Tsunami!" yelled Tyson.

Kari, Felix and Umbris seemed confused. That wasn't an attack any of them had heard of before. The Gyarados stopped moving and began tightening its focus. Umbris smirked.

"Umbreon! Psychic, then follow up with Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon blasted a ray of psychic energy at the Gyarados, enveloping it completely. The red pokemon was still focusing, even though it was enduring great pain.

The Umbreon suddenly leapt up and released three shadowy spheres at Gyarados, and he took all three of the hits hard. Umbreon blasted another three, but before contact could be made, Gyarados' eyes turned red and the whole sea shook. The shadow balls were turned backwards, propelled towards the caster of the attack. Waves grew to double their original size, spontaneously, dousing Felix and Kari with each crash of water.

And suddenly, the ocean roared, literally. All was silent, and the sky was slowly getting darker for no visible reason, until they realized that a forty foot wall of water blocked off the moon! The wall of water went right through the Gyarados, Tyson, Felix and Kari, getting them drenched even more and crashed right on Umbris. They heard the deafening crashing noise, which was loud enough to wake even the most tired Snorlax. The foam cleared, but they didn't have to wait for that to know that they would never see Umbris, even if he was a clone, ever again.

Eventually, Tyson showed sign that he noticed them. Kari and Felix introduced themselves, as did he. He then climbed into their little raft and began speaking.

"My family's been on their case for generations. We've been trying to stop them forever, and now, I finally traced them. I will be the one to stop them… but still, I'm missing-"

"Three others." Felix finished.

Tyson looked shocked.

"What?"

"You're missing three other people. That would be me, Kazo and Selena."

"You know them?"

Kari was a bit nervous. This boy had obviously heard of her brother, even though she had never seen Tyson in her life.

Felix nodded. The two suddenly became immersed in conversation over the four chosens, and all that stuff that Kari was listening to, but went in one ear and out the other.

Felix realized suddenly why it was easy to think that Drew would have been the fourth chosen-he looked exactly like Tyson! The same green hair, (even though his ran slightly longer than Drew's) was the biggest resemblance.

Kari's cellphone suddenly gave off the same chime as when Felix called her earlier. She became thankful for it as she picked up.

"Kari! We're at the lighthouse… Selena… Help!"

"Kazo! Collect yourself. Are you okay?" She switched her phone to speaker so that everyone could hear their conversation.

"I'm fine. Selena isn't. We're at the top of the Slateport lighthouse… We need help!"

"I'm on it, Kazo." Kari said. She closed her phone and looked at Tyson.

"You don't mind if I ditch you, right?" She asked. "I kinda have to save my brother and-"

"Leave it to me." Tyson said. "Drifblim! You're up!" He sent out his balloon pokemon, and pulled out four strings from his backpack. He tied each end to a corner of the raft and tied each piece of string to Drifblim as well. This Drifblim was huge, though, at least ten feet tall. It lifted them with ease, and they began soaring to the lighthouse.

On their way there, Tyson explained that he knew Felix, Selena and Kazo because of all the books he read on the subject of the four chosens. He only knew their names, though, after seeing the news reports on the Gyarados, Scizor and Black Jynx.

Once they reached the peak of the lighthouse, they met Kazo, holding an unconscious Selena in his arms. They rushed onto the roof, and Tyson quickly grabbed Selena out of Kazo's arms. Felix began explaining Tyson's identity to Kazo, who understood quickly. In the meantime, Tyson was taking Selena's pulse, and checking her vital signs while Kari stood, overlooking the operation.

"So what's the verdict?" Kazo asked Tyson.

"Electric Shock. Knocked her out real bad." Tyson got up and searched in his backpack. He ended up finding a clear, plastic bottle, full of orange pills. He opened Selena's mouth and pushed one down her throat. He got up, and began speaking.

"Extract of Clement Berry, a special one found only where I come from. Instantly wakes pokemon from sleep, and cures paralysis, poison, burns, freeze and confusion. Since her condition is a mix of sleep and paralysis, it may take a while."

"That's fine." Kazo said.

Suddenly, the ocean, about one hundred feet beneath them, began glowing. Large ripples began appearing at its surface, and slowly, the ripples got larger. Tyson picked up Selena, and the four of them ran to the rim of the roof.

They leaned over and looked into the sea, illuminated now by a bright light. Suddenly, the light got huge and they were blinded for a few seconds, but when they regained vision, they saw a thirteen foot pokemon in front of them.

Tyson gasped.

Kazo stared.

Felix gulped.

Kari squealed.

It was Palkia.


End file.
